


The King of Gallifrey and I

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Telepathy, also rose gets bloodwork done but no explicit needles ok, brief appearance of ninth doctor, but it all works out in the end, medium chapters, mention of jimmy stone and all that goes with him, slighty dub!con partial bonding, the king and i au, the wanker, they squick me out too, timey wimey things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Rose Tyler was not happy by any means as she rode the train to the Citadel at the heart of Gallifrey. She’d been hand chosen to be the new Instructor of Human Studies at the Academy, completely against her will, but what King Theta Sigma of Gallifrey demanded, the king received.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have a list of movies I've been wanting to write as AUs (due to a prompt on TPP posted a loooooong time ago, classic movie AUs), and I think this is the first one I'm checking off the list. The King and I has been sitting in my Amazon movie library for a while, and I finally decided to watch it....and my fingers slipped and this happened. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this will be, as I'll be chunking up the work as I go. At any rate, enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

Rose Tyler was not happy by any means as she rode the train to the Citadel at the heart of Gallifrey. She had no idea why, but she’d been hand-chosen to be the new Instructor of Human Studies at the Academy, completely against her will, but what King Theta Sigma of Gallifrey demanded, the king received.

Thus, she did as she was told and packed her belongings. She kissed her mother on the cheek on the platform to the train, resenting the bloody King for all he was worth. She’d never seen him before. Not many people had, in fact, but they sure did know his policies, and he was stricter than any king in his dynasty within recent memory.

After all, humans were much shorter-lived than Time Lords. They didn’t possess the ability to regenerate. Time Lords, however, could live for millennia with their multiple lives, twelve in all. The current king was in the tenth among his dynasty.

And unlike the other kingdoms on Earth, Gallifrey was the only one ruled by the Time Lords. Britannia and Gallifrey had existed side-by-side once upon a time, but Rassilon had unlocked the secrets of near-immortality and telepathy for his people. His arrogance led him to overthrow the first king, Pandak, an act easily accepted by the citizens at the promise of receiving his gift of extended lifespans and enhanced mental capabilities. Their cunning and superiority naturally led to the merging of the two kingdoms, with the Time Lords assuming rule over the lesser humans. The humans had accepted their rule without any resistance, mostly in an effort to keep the peace.

Rassilon was nearly a tyrant over the humans. Once his lives were spent, his first-loomed offspring, Pandora, continued his legacy as Queen. King Morbius briefly reigned before he was assassinated, secretly at the order of the High Council. Greyjan the Sane was handpicked as his replacement to bring the kingdom of Gallifrey to peace. He had managed as much by the time his son, Theta Sigma, had been loomed. He also had been the one to establish the Academy to train up Time Lords in the way of peace. No longer would science and literature and the arts be used as weapons of war.

The current King wasn’t always so strict, Rose had been told. In another life of his, he might have been a kinder monarch. He had been, in fact. He was the only king in the history of Gallifrey to integrate humans into Citadel life and service. As such, he’d instituted Human Studies courses at the Academy and appointed a few humans he’d favored through the years as its instructors and, much to the chagrin of the High Council, occasional traveling companions. He loved adventuring out into the world, always had as a Prince, and kept it up when he assumed the throne. He loved seeing all that it had to offer and giving help where it was needed with his friends, and his human subjects loved him for it. The Time Lords had referred to him as the Human King, which was mostly spoken with an air of contempt.

Perhaps that’s what created all the trouble with Skaro. Theta had several run-ins with the King Davros and the Kaleds, defending the oppressed Thals against their dictator, and already-high tensions from the legacies of the past dynasties between the kingdoms erupted into the Great War. His Eighth and Ninth incarnations had been the ones to lead the fight, and the tragedy that ended it had regenerated him into his current self. Some sort of explosion, they’d all been told. It had been an accident. None of the human soldiers had made it out alive.

All in all, Gallifrey was no longer a joyful place to live. They’d rebuilt the land and infrastructure, but not the sense of hope that King Theta had brought to its citizens when he assumed the crown. They all feared the kingdom would return to the dark days before Greyjan.

And Rose was destined for the heart of it, doomed to live out the rest of her days in the service of the wretched King Theta Sigma. From what she’d heard, she was replacing the former Human Studies Instructor. Jeanne Poisson, she’d been told, had tried to earn the King’s good graces and assert herself as queen. He’d ultimately banished her from the kingdom.

Whatever. She had one comfort, at least. She’d been promised an apartment outside of the walls of the Citadel, in the surrounding city of Arcadia. She assumed this was because the King wanted to prevent the same mistakes made with that Poisson woman. At the very least, she’d have a small sense of freedom.

The train halted at Arcadia Station, and Rose stepped onto the platform, glancing around for some sort of sign with her name. Finally, she spotted a man in brown velvet robes and a gold skullcap, the only one dressed as he was, indicating that he held status among the Time Lords. She tentatively made her way to him. “Are you here to escort me to the Citadel?”

“Miss Tyler, I presume?” His face bore no emotion.

 _So much for a warm welcome,_ she thought. “That’s me.”

“Castellan Kelner. If you’ll follow me to the transport.” He turned.

“Are we stopping at my apartment first so I can drop off my luggage?”

Kelner turned to face her again. “Apartment?”

“Yes. My contract includes an apartment in Arcadia, outside of the Citadel.”

“I have no instructions to take you to an apartment. Your quarters are within the Citadel.”

Rose’s heart pounded. “No. That’s incorrect. I was told I’d be living in the city.”

He rolled his eyes. “The King told me this morning that I was to escort you to the Citadel so you could meet him. After that, you’ll be allowed to go to your quarters to settle in. Your chamber maid is preparing your room as we speak.”

“But there must be some mistake.”

“There’s not. The King gave me specific orders this morning, and if he’s ordered for you to stay in the Citadel, then in the Citadel you shall stay. The word of the King is law. Follow me, Miss Tyler.” He turned again.

She scoffed. “Good thing we’re going to meet him because I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.”

“I wish you luck in your endeavor. At best, he’ll dismiss you.”

“Then I’ll get to go back home. All the more reason to speak up.”

“At worst, you’ll be banished. Worst for you, anyway.” He smirked.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. “Do you have a problem with me? I’ve only just met you.”

“Not you in particular. I’m not sure why he insists on forcing our students into Human Studies courses after all that’s happened. His love for lesser species is what got us into the war trouble in the first place, though I’ll concede that wasn’t entirely his fault. In addition, the last instructor was a complete bust. I’d much rather he sent all the humans in the Citadel packing. I’ve never been fond of you lot.”

Rose had half a mind to stay in her position just to prove him wrong.

–

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled as they departed in small car through the enormous city of Arcadia. She loved the tiny shops on the outskirts, as it reminded her of home, and she marveled as the architecture became grander as they neared the city’s center. The various skyscrapers were beautiful from a distance and up close. Towering in the center of it all was the shining Citadel, the home of the King. Encased in an enormous transparent dome were a number of tall, golden spires, enough to be a city in itself.

Their car stopped at the edge of the Citadel walls. Rose saw that the palace itself was suspended over a deep pit. Twelve spokes connected the Citadel to its outer walls. Kelner directed Rose to a train that would take them into the palace. A short ride later, she followed Castellan Kelner down a corridor.

“My orders are to bring you directly to the throne room. I presume you’ll be escorted to your room after that.”

Rose nodded. She steeled herself to confront the King.

They walked for some ways in silence until they reached an ornate archway.

She glanced around the room to see a group of Time Lords over to the side, standing in an arc around a throne. They must be speaking to the King, she figured, so she marched over to the group.

Castellan Kelner’s first instinct was to correct her. She was supposed to wait for the King’s permission to approach. Then again, he thought, this might be the most interesting thing to watch in years, aside from the banishing of that Reinette, as they’d so condescendingly nicknamed the former companion to the King, “Little Queen.” They’d all been appalled at the idea of a human queen and were relieved to see that perhaps the King refused the notion as well. The High Council had often wondered if his love for humans might spur him into selecting one of them as his bondmate. And now, Kelner could hardly wait to witness him put another human in her place. Perhaps Miss Tyler’s insubordination would lead to a separation of the two races again.

Rose stood just behind the arc of Time Lords and Ladies.

The King was seated on his throne. He looked bored out of his mind, his eyes fixed on the ceiling and his chin propped up in his hand.

By the looks of him, she figured he wouldn’t mind if she interrupted their conversation, something about important traditions and how he had duties to fulfill to continue the royal line of Gallifrey. It sounded terribly boring. She could hardly blame him for his disinterest. After a moment, she put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. “Excuse me.”

The group fell silent as they turned to stare at her.

The enthroned Time Lord looked at her and lifted his head from his hand. “Yes?”

“You must be the King?”

“What gives you that idea?”

“You’re sitting on a big throne. I can’t think of anyone else who’d do that.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re astute, aren’t you?”

Rose wasn’t sure how he felt upon seeing her. He’d come straight to attention, like maybe he was grateful for the distraction, but he didn’t speak too kindly. Rather rude, she had a mind to tell him.

The Time Lord next to her looked her up and down. “My Lord, who is this...girl?”

Her jaw dropped.

He stood and clasped his hands behind his back before she could respond. “Lord Chancellor Socra, this _woman_ , I believe, is Miss Tyler, my new Instructor of Human Studies.”

“Miss Tyler, you should not have approached His Majesty in such a manner. It is customary to wait until you are acknowledged. You are to address him as your Lord. Impertinence such as this in the future will not be tolerated. Honestly, you humans and your lack of respect–”

The King held up his hand, keeping his eyes fixed on her. “No, it’s fine, Socra. But he’s right. You should address me correctly. It’s only professional. You’ve just arrived, I take it?”

“Yes, and I was surprised to learn that the terms of my contract have already been violated. Forgive my impertinence,” she said, glancing at Chancellor Socra, “but I thought I’d been provided an apartment in Arcadia, out in the city. I’m not staying in the Citadel.”

He shrugged. “I changed my mind. I am the King of Gallifrey, and what I say goes. I snap my fingers and whatever I wish is accomplished. You would do well to keep this in mind, Miss Tyler.”

“Well, I’ll not be confined to the palace. You can’t force me to stay inside. There’s a whole city out there I’d like to explore.”

“Oh, is that so?”

She raised her chin and shifted her weight. “Yes.”

He stood taller himself. “Yes, what?”

She glared at him. “My Lord.”

He smirked. “Very well. I’ll allow it. You heard of the last lecturer, I presume?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll have none of that. Do you understand?”

She crossed her arms. “No worries from me. I’m not sure I’d want to try anything like that anyway.”

He peered at her, and then turned to face the Seal of Rassilon behind him. “Now, then, Miss Tyler, the Castellan will show you to your room so you can get settled.”

Kelner spoke up from the archway. “But, my Lord, I was not assigned this duty as we made preparations for today–”

The King raised his hand to silence him. “As I said, the Castellan will show you to your room. I presume you have no further matters to be addressed?”

He sighed and bowed. “No, my Lord.”

“I was speaking to Miss Tyler.”

“My apologies–”

“Miss Tyler?”

“No, my Lord,” she replied.

“The Castellan will return with you in one hour, whereupon I will give you a tour of the Citadel and the Academy.”

“An hour is hardly enough time to settle in–”

He turned suddenly, his eyes dark with irritation. “One hour, Miss Tyler. You’ve just wasted two seconds out of three thousand six hundred. Except for myself, time stops for nobody, so I suggest you start moving if it’s so precious to you.”

She clenched her jaw.

“Miss Tyler,” called the Castellan.

She turned and walked away without a word.

The King cleared his throat.

Rose continued walking down the carpet runner.

“Miss Tyler.”

She turned and addressed him with strained politeness. “Yes, my Lord?”

“You’re new, so I’ll excuse your oversight. When you leave my presence, you will bow and address me. The same goes for when you enter my presence. It is unnecessary in passing.”

“You won’t have to worry about seeing me in passing anyway.” She bowed sharply. “My lord.”

“Thank you.”

“Prat,” she muttered as she stood. She glared at him for a moment before she turned and joined the Castellan.

“I heard that.”

–

An hour later, Rose appeared in the archway of the throne room. Nobody else was present in the room this time, she noticed.

The King rose from his throne. “You may approach.”

She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. “I’d rather not.”

He sighed audibly through his nose and pursed his lips. “I won’t bite.”

She examined her fingernails. “I'd much rather stay here. We'll be leaving the room anyway, so why not save myself the steps?”

“Economical, I suppose.” He strode towards the archway. “I’ll show you to the school. You’ll need to meet Headmaster Borusa, and I’ll show you your classroom. Then we’ll view the canteen, where you’ll eat lunch. You will eat dinner at my table. Breakfast will be delivered to your room each morning.”

She followed him out of the room.

–

They made small talk. Rose kept herself mostly tight-lipped. He made an effort to keep the conversation civil until things turned south at the end of their tour.

“And now, interestingly enough, we are back to the throne room.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Well, technically, underneath it. Not sure how we ended up here, though. We shouldn’t be on this floor. Stairs are just around the corner, though. Just a quick trip up and you can be off to your room. You may have the day off tomorrow, but your lecture is due to start the day after.” He quickened his pace.

Rose also sped up, but slowed when she passed a set of large, wooded double doors. She glanced at the ornate floral carvings in the woodwork. She traced one of the roses. And, if she wasn’t mistaken, she heard ethereal music coming from inside. “What’s in here, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I do mind. That is none of your concern.”

She turned at the sound of his voice behind her. “But you’ve shown me pretty much all the other rooms. Why not this one?”

“Blimey, I know humans are less superior, but surely even your hearing is up to snuff? This room is forbidden.”

She crossed her arms. “My hearing is just fine, thank you.”

He tilted his head and peered at her. “You are a curious thing, Miss Tyler.”

“How so, my Lord?”

“You are not afraid of me.”

“Irritated’s more like it.”

“Why?”

“You’re a prat, for starters.”

“Yes. No need for redundancy. Why else?”

She furrowed her brows. “You took me from my mum. And it’s not like you have any intention of letting me leave. I’ll probably never see her again.”

“Until you prove you’re not capable of fulfilling the duties of your position, yes, you are to remain here.” He pointed at her. “And I will know if you’re trying to sabotage your work, so no funny business.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen you work first hand.”

“You...you were never in my classroom.”

“I was.”

“I never saw you.”

“I was there for a day.” He shrugged. “I used a perception filter, so you wouldn’t have seen me.”

“You came into my classroom? Without my notification?”

“I have to know who will be working in the Citadel. It is my duty.”

“You can’t just come into my classroom without me knowing!”

“Of course I can. I’m the King. And, I have to say, your work is very good. From the moment you greeted the children in the morning–”

“I can’t believe you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You think just because you’re a Time Lord and you’re the King that you’re so far above anyone else, but that doesn’t make you above acting with decency and respect. You violated my privacy!”

“It’s hardly private when you’re teaching in a public space, now is it? Especially when teachers are in service of the kingdom anyway. Technically, I’ve always been your boss.”

“That is not the point. You spied on me without my knowledge. You called me here without allowing me to make a decision for myself. Perhaps if I had been requested, I might have accepted your invitation anyway, but you forced me. And if there’s one thing you need to know about me, it’s that I will not stand for having my freedom stripped from me!”

“You really couldn’t expect me, the King, to be out and about with people’s knowledge, could you?”

“Oh, it’s not like the people like you anyway!”

“Excuse me?”

“Ever since the war, ever since you’ve regenerated, the people can’t stand you. You’re nearly a tyrant, they say. Dictating everything for us. We have a curfew. We can’t even eat pears anymore.”

“Pears are disgusting, and I can’t stand them. Can’t stand the sight, the smell, the taste, or the texture. All grainy and it gets your chin wet. I won’t have my kingdom endure them any longer.”

“Your staff doesn’t even like working for you. They’re terrified of you. I saw how they avoided you as we walked through the halls.”

“Are they now? Do you think you could do this better than me?”

“Yeah, I probably could.”

“And how’s that, eh?”

“A good king inspires love. He earns respect by giving it, not by lording his position over others. He doesn’t rule through fear and intimidation. That makes you no better than Davros.”

“Fear and intimidation, hm? You can talk to me about those when you’ve fought on the front lines of the war. When you’ve stared down the barrel of a Dalek cannon. When you’ve seen your soldiers dropping like flies around you.  When you’ve faced Davros himself–talk to me about it then. When you’ve had to hide in a shed and detonate the Moment because you knew it was the only way to stop the madness, killing not just the enemy, but your own men as well, and myself, by the way, knowing that it was the only solution to keeping the kingdom safe. You think I don’t love my kingdom? I _died_ to save it. Good night, Miss Tyler.” He stormed off.

Rose stood stunned. She hadn’t heard that part of the story, that he’d made that decision. Nobody had.

How agonizing that decision must have been for him, she thought.

Maybe there was some good in him after all, hidden beneath the prat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all's comments and kudos made me excited to post another chapter. They really do make a difference! When you write long things like these, you get used to it after a while, and reading it over and over again kind of numbs you to the excitement you had when you wrote it. So thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

Rose woke the next morning to a knock on her door.

“Miss Tyler?”

She wiped her eyes. “Mo, please.” She sat up, stretched, and put on her royal blue satin robe over her night dress. She opened the door to find a lady in a black dress standing before her, denoting her status as a Citadel servant. “Yes?”

The raven-haired woman bowed slightly. “M’lady, the King sends his apologies for waking you so early, but he requested for you to join him at breakfast. He said he needed to speak with you about something important.”

“Requested? Not ordered?”

“He made doubly sure I used the word.”

She blinked again. “Oh. Do you know what he needs?”

“No. He didn’t say. But I do know that he takes his breakfast alone. Hasn’t had anyone join him for a while, aside from a servant, so it must be important.”

“Then, yes, I’ll join him. Where?”

“I’m your chambermaid. I’m here to help dress you for the day, and then I’ll escort you to His Majesty’s breakfast room.”

“Oh, no! No, I can dress myself, ta. Been doing it for years on me own.”

“But that is the way of the Citadel–”

“No, I promise I don’t mind.”

“Alright... I suppose. When you’re ready, you can ring for me.”

“Ring?”

“The cord by the door. That’s the bell for this room. Anytime you need me, you can pull it and I’ll be right up for you.”

“Oh. We didn't have that at my home.”

“Welcome to the Citadel.”

“Indeed. And what’s your name?”

“Gwyneth. Gwyneth Cooper, from the town of Cardiff.”

“You can call me Rose, please. I’m not sure I could take Miss Tyler from you for very long.”

Gwyneth looked a little unsure. “Miss Tyler?”

“No, Rose. Please, I insist. We can be friends, you and me. Titles are for my students.”

She smiled. “Okay... Rose.” She giggled. “Feels a bit like I’m breaking the rules. You can call me Gwen for short, if you feel so inclined.”

“Well, what good is having rules if you don’t break them every now and then?”

“I suppose. I musn’t let the King know, though. He might be furious.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “King, shming. Let me deal with him if he does. It’ll be a secret between us, yeah?”

Gwen’s eyes grew wide. “You’re not afraid of him?”

“No. He’s can’t bully others because of his position. S’not right, you know?”

“You’re a lot braver than me, Rose.”

“My mum raised me not to take bollocks from anyone.”

“I can tell. If you don’t mind, if you don’t need my help, I have a few other tasks I can attend to. Don’t take long, though. The King hates to wait.”

“Oh, he’ll wait as long as I need him to. Anyway, you don’t need me to keep you from your work. You can get a head start on your duties. I’ll ring in a bit, yeah?” She closed the door. “Requested. He requests me to join him at breakfast.” She raised an eyebrow. “Maybe he does listen after all.”

–

Theta had trouble sleeping through the night. He usually did on the occasions when he needed sleep, often waking from nightmares of battlefields and bombs and bodies lying on the ground. “Post-traumatic stress,” Dr. Martha Jones, the Citadel physician, had told him. She recommended further therapy, maybe some medicine, just to take the edge off, but he refused.

He needed to serve penance.

He was responsible for all that death and destruction. He blamed himself for it happening in the first place. And he’d stopped the war, yes, but it had come at a price. All those warriors, those men, those fathers and brothers and sons had all been ripped from their families at his hand, and he’d gone on living. The humans had not. The other Time Lords who’d fought, they’d regenerated as well, of course. But what other choice could he have made? It was the only way to stop the sudden onslaught of the Horde of Travesties. Time Lords and humans alike around him were dropping left and right, and if they breached Arcadia...well, the humans certainly wouldn’t have been able to defend themselves. Davros had to be stopped.

The decision haunted him at night. Not that he needed much sleep anyway as a Time Lord. But the night always heralded the return of the monsters, the biggest of them all being himself.

That evening, though, he was thinking not of war, but rather Miss Tyler’s words to him. “Does everybody really think I’m awful?” he asked the silence. Perhaps his lack of sleep was part of that. “Lack of sleep does contribute to overall mood.”

Nobody had ever told him he was a great wanker. Perhaps they’d all been too afraid of what he’d do to them.

Miss Tyler was not. She must be brave if she spoke openly to him as she did. At least she was honest, which he found refreshing.

Deep down, he knew he was not a prat, but his true self, whomever that was in this body, was buried beneath the crushing weight of guilt, and it caused him to lash out at others. And, come to think of it, he’d lashed out at her fairly harshly, hadn’t he?

She’d also been the first person, outside of the High Council and a few others, certainly the first in a long time, with whom he’d been honest since he’d regenerated. And, for once, he noticed he wasn’t being haunted by visions of war. Maybe simply voicing it, opening up to someone, had given him some small measure of peace.

He needed to apologize to her.

A few hours later, just as the sun rose above the horizon, he shrugged on his robe and rang for Miss Tyler’s chambermaid.

–

“Castellan, ehm…” Theta waved his hand as he glanced at the other woman.

“Gwyneth?” Rose offered with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. “Yes, Kelner, Gwyneth, you are dismissed.”

“Sire? Shouldn’t we remain to help serve breakfast?”

He looked at Kelner. “Did I stutter? Unless you wanted to feed me by hand. Goodness knows you’d do as much to get in my good graces.”

Kelner glanced at his feet. “No, my Lord.”

“Miss Tyler is certainly no stranger to serving herself, and I’m not incapable of doing so, either. I have my own two hands, after all.”

Rose frowned at his shortness.

“As you wish, my Lord,” Castellan sighed. Both he and Gwyneth bowed before leaving the room.

Theta picked up his napkin to place it on his lap. “You certainly took your time, didn’t you?”

If he was going to act like a child, then so be it. “I needed to freshen up before dressing myself, so, yeah, I took my time. Hadn’t had a good bath since before my _involuntary_ train ride over.”

“You dressed yourself? That’s what your chambermaid is for.”

“I don’t need assistance dressing myself. It’s superfluous. I’m a grown woman, after all, and I’ve been doing it for most of my life.” She glanced down at her plate to take a bite. Company aside, she thought the banana crepes were the best she’d had in her life. “By the way, I told Gwyneth to call me by name.” She met his eyes. “I won’t have her addressing me by title. She said you musn’t find out or you’d be furious, so I’m telling you now, and you won’t be giving her trouble for it, understand?”

“If you incite a rebellion among my servants–”

“I'm not inciting a rebellion among your servants. There’s nothing wrong with treating another human being with dignity. She may be a servant, but that doesn't mean she’s any less worthy than me by virtue of her position.” She glanced down at his hands resting on the table. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

He picked up his fork and poked at his bacon. “You’re very different, Miss Tyler.”

“So I keep being told. My mum raised me right, is all. And I’m not having you call me that, either. Rose is just fine.”

He let the name roll off his tongue. “Rose. Rose Tyler.”

She couldn’t stop the shiver she felt when he said her name, confused as to why she had that response at all, so she deflected. “So, you invited me here. Did you want to squabble with me again, or are we going to speak to each other like adults?”

“I wished to apologize, actually.”

Her fork froze just as she was about to take another bite. She set it on her plate. “Apologize?”

“Yes. For yesterday. I should not have spoken to you like that. I don’t know why I did it, and you certainly didn’t deserve it. And I’ve been nervous to speak with you about it this morning. Would you forgive me?”

She studied his face for a moment, sensing something ancient hidden beneath his youthful exterior. Something ancient and melancholy and deep.

He didn’t flinch from her scrutiny.

“What you told me yesterday, I imagine that decision wasn’t easy for you to make.”

“It was not.”

“Why don’t the people know about it? We’ve never heard that part of the story.”

“I’d rather keep it that way. It’s hardly noble, what I did.”

“Why did you feel it was necessary?”

“The Horde of Travesties, a horrible army of deformed creations and monsters, results of the genetic experiments of Davros. It was more than we could handle. We would have lost, and then they would have overtaken the land beyond the Citadel. Your hometown of London, every other town.”

“Cardiff.”

“Cardiff?”

“That’s where Gwen is from.”

She’d taken time to learn about her chambermaid, which was far more than her predecessor had ever done, he noted. “Yes,” he said slowly. “Nobody would have survived against them. It was the only way. Killing has never been my policy. The whole matter of war, I find it disgusting, and I could never look the families of those soldiers in the eye and tell them their loss was necessary.”

“You did what you had to do. What’s wrong with that?”

“I died and regenerated. The other Time Lords did as well, after how many had already sacrificed at least one of their lives in battle. We get to keep on living. The human soldiers do not, did not. They were all lost. They knew what the consequences of war were when they signed themselves on. I didn’t want to let them, but they wanted to have a part in defending their homeland, and they trusted me to lead them. I was a good king once, but I am no longer. I don’t deserve the title anymore, not after I sacrificed the lives of the people I love.”

“I’m sorry.”

He glanced up to see her concern for him.

“Maybe you push others away because you feel you don’t deserve their company? That’s not true, though. Nobody deserves to be alone.”

She was a strange creature, wasn’t she? He’d been nothing but rude since she arrived, and she’d given it back to him in return, as he deserved, and now she was showing him compassion.

And her eyes, they were captivating. Gazing into her brown eyes reminded him of how the sun could warm the skin even on a cold winter’s day. His cold heart began to thaw.

He waved his hand in the air and looked at his plate again. “No matter. It was the past.” He picked up his fork and ate. “You, do you find your quarters to be satisfactory?”

“Yes. The bed is quite comfortable. I don’t believe I’ve ever slept in one like it.”

“Ah. That’s because you haven’t. The beds here in the Citadel adjust perfectly to the sleeper.”

“Why isn’t that available to everyone in the kingdom? Doesn’t everyone deserve the right to good sleep, royalty or not?”

“That is a fair point. I suppose that could be looked into, though I don’t suppose the Council will be too keen on approving such a motion. They don’t like to blur the lines between human and Time Lord.”

“But you’re the king, yes? You get whatever you ask for. That’s what you told me yesterday.”

“I did, but the Council plays a part in that as well. Some things have to be approved by them. Power must be shared, my father always said, and as inconvenient as it is at times, I agree with him. It didn’t always used to be that way. The old rulers were dictators, as you know. So, when my father took over, it was with the understanding that he would divide his power between the Council and himself to prevent corruption.”

“That’s very wise. Maybe you are not as bad a king as you think.”

He set down his fork again. “Listen, I wanted to apologize for something else.”

She tilted her head. “Yeah?”

“You were right. I should not have visited your class without your consent, and I’m sorry. I went about all of this in the wrong way.”

Her resolve against him crumbled by the moment. “Thank you for saying that.”

“I’m not... really a prat, underneath all this. I wish for you to understand that.”

She smiled. “You’re not?”

He looked down bashfully. “No, I’m not.”

“Then who are you?”

His jaw clenched and shook his head. “I... don’t know why I’m telling you all this. Forgive me, I have duties to which I must attend.” He laid his napkin on the table and stood, eyes fixed on his plate. “You’re free to leave when you finish your meal. You may have the rest of the week off to settle in. I trust you’ll be ready to start come Monday.” He nodded in her direction without meeting her eyes. “Good day, Miss… Rose.” He turned and walked out the door.

Rose was...she didn’t know quite how she felt. Disappointed that he’d left so abruptly? And just when they were hitting a point where she thought they might at least be friends. Certainly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

She would’ve never taken him as the type to admit he was wrong. She was impressed that he’d even opened up at all. How alone he must feel, she thought.

She didn’t see him for a while after that morning. She almost thought he was avoiding her until she discovered nobody else saw him, either. He didn’t even attend dinners anymore.

Castellan Kelner and the High Council assured everyone that he was fine and there was no cause for concern. Gallifrey’s king was alive and well, and business was to carry on as usual.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t think about him, much to her surprise. Nobody deserves to feel alone, not even him. She hoped he had someone with him, wherever he’d gone.

Three months later, the High Council and other guests, including Rose, were shocked to see the King seated at the head of the table when they entered the dining hall.

He stood as they all took their places. When all were ready, he sat, and the room followed suit.

Dinner was uncomfortably silent.

When the party filed out, Rose waited outside the door, hoping she’d catch him on his way out.

Sure enough, he slowly walked out a few minutes later, his head down and his hands in the pockets of his robes.

“Hello.”

He jumped at the sound of her voice. “Rose, hello.”

“Hi. You didn’t expect to suddenly show up out of the blue and get away with not saying anything to me, did you?”

“I was hoping I could, but I was mistaken. Your classes are going well, I trust?”

“Yes. Where have you been?”

“Around.” He walked slowly down the corridor.

She kept in step with him. “Did you leave?”

“No.”

“Where have you been, then?”

“As I said, around.” He smirked. “Why are you interrogating me? The King owes no explanation to his subjects.”

He was teasing her, she noticed, which was new. She smirked in return. “Why are you being so elusive? More importantly, how have you been so elusive if you haven’t left?” She grinned and almost jumped. “Oh! You’ve been using your perception... thing, haven’t you?”

His smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “Filter. And, maybe.”

“Why, though? You haven’t been spying on me again, have you? Couldn’t be, not after you apologized for it.”

“Not on you, no. And not really spying.”

“Oh. What have you been doing, then?”

“Someone had the good sense to point out that my staff has a less-than-favorable opinion of me, and I needed to investigate it for myself.”

“So, not spying, but eavesdropping. That’s a fine line to walk. And what did you find?”

“They do, in fact, hold an unfavorable opinion of me, and I have been humbled. It seems that people will be honest in dark corners and servants’ halls if they have no fear of being caught. And I have done far more talking than listening in my time.”

She nudged his arm with her shoulder. “Shouting is more like it.”

“You wound me.”

She laughed.

He warmed at the sound. “I find, though, that it is a good pain. When someone has tried to address me in the past, I’ve taken great offense. But you, when you speak to me, I find that I can’t help but listen. Perhaps it’s because I’ve been irritated that others are afraid of me in the first place, even at my own fault. I didn’t used to be this way, back in the old days. Nobody was afraid of me then. You, on the other hand, speak from a place of complete honesty. Nobody has spoken to me like that for a long time.”

“It’s never too late to change, you know.”

He stopped. “And now you have given me hope.”

“How’s that?”

He smiled. “If you, of all people, can accept me after the way I’ve spoken to you, then maybe others can as well.”

“Humility is becoming on you.” She blushed at those words, not entirely sure why she’d said them out loud. She had to stop herself before she added, _and so is your smile._

They looked at one another for a moment until Theta cleared his throat. “Yes. Well. Good night, Rose.”

“Good night, my Lord.” She turned to leave.

That didn’t sit right with him. She’d proven herself to be his equal and more. She’d earned his trust. He scratched the back of his neck. “Rose, ehm. Wait. Please, call me Theta.”

“You… want me to call you by name?”

“You invited me to call you by name, so it’s only fair that I should reciprocate.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Oh. Then... good night, Theta.”

“Good night,” he said softly before he walked away.

Rose had a hard time sleeping that evening. She couldn’t stop the onslaught of little butterflies when she thought about her conversation with Theta, found his awkwardness endearing. He was far more than he seemed when she’d first arrived.

And he’d given her right to use his name...

And then, she thought of how foolish she must be, to be feeling that way at all. He was a Time Lord, and the King at that.

Theta, on the other hand, slept peacefully through the night. When he woke the next morning, he felt like a new man, and it was no secret to him why. Rose was the first thing on his mind when he opened his eyes. The only duty to which he’d attend that morning would be to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for context, in this version of the Academy, students don't receive the Time part of their title until they gradutate. And if this chapter leaves some things unanswered, it's meant to. Let's see how good I am at this pulling of the sweater thread, eh?
> 
> Also, this is for my friend 'JustAReader' because I accidentally marked their comment on the last chapter as spam. :/
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

Rose entered the lecture hall and descended the steps to her teaching platform. “Today we will study dancing. Particularly the waltz.”

The students groaned.

“Now, now, it’s not all that bad, I promise.”

One of the Lords spoke out. “Why can’t we just study history like we did with Miss Poisson? Read out of books or something? You always make us do things, like cooking. These aren’t skills we’ll ever use.”

“Saxun, this is history. Human history exists in small moments, like getting together with friends for a good reel or meal. Not in the big events, like who conquered whom.”

A bright Lady, Khulpa, raised her hand. “Miss Tyler, my parents don’t want me to participate in dancing. They say it’s debasing for Time Lords to partake of such an activity. It’s frivolous and steals energy from studies of things that are important.”

Rose smiled a little. “That is exactly the point. Humans like to relax every now and then, remember? And, besides, this _is_ part of your studies. It’s part of this course. Most importantly, what do you think of dancing?”

She blushed and glanced around. “I think it’s lovely to watch. I’ve never tried it myself.”

“Then today is your lucky day, because we’ll be waltzing by the end of the lesson. You don’t even have to do it if you don’t want to, or if you choose to, you don’t need to do it again after today. Is that fine for you?”

“I suppose.”

“You might like it better than you think. Why don’t we watch this hologram for starters?” Rose looked down at her tablet and began pressing the screen to find it.

“I have a better idea,” a familiar voice sounded from the back of the room.

Rose looked up immediately to see Theta grinning and leaning on the doorframe, his arms and his feet crossed, donning a brown pinstripe suit and cream canvas trainers. She’d never seen him in anything other than his official robes. And from the wide eyes of the students, maybe they hadn’t either.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find the look to be attractive. She realized her jaw was open and closed it quickly, hoping she hadn’t been too obvious.

The students stood and bowed. “My Lord,” they said in unison.

His eyes never left hers. Well, except to glance at the rest of her in her long black skirt and blue blouse. “Class, be seated. Time to learn from the master.” He walked a few steps down the rows. “You don’t mind if I hijack your lecture for a moment or two, do you?”

A lovely shade of pink tinged her cheeks. “No.”

“Right, then.” He clapped and rubbed his hands together. He looked around at the young Lords and Ladies. “I’ll have you know that I was a fine dancer in my third incarnation. Some, your parents or grandparents, called me the ‘Dandy Prince’ and meant it pejoratively, but I loved it. What good is being a Royal if you can’t employ a little style, eh? It’s one of the perks of the position. You can be as stylish as you desire, and nobody can tell you not to.”

The students giggled and exchanged scandalized looks, to which Rose laughed. They were not so different from human students, and she was rather enjoying this version of Theta.

“The Time Lords have always been a bit stuffy, and it’s a bit disconcerting to hear that it hasn’t been bred out of us yet. I’ve never cared for the sense of decorum myself. What good is having it if you can never kick off your shoes and live a little? There’s no point being grown-up if you can never be childish.”

“Is that all we are to you, humans? Childish?” Rose smiled.

He grinned. “Oh, yes. In the best sense. Even the playful inclinations of Time Tots have to be reined in, and eventually their unfettered, youthful outlook on life becomes burdened by a sense of duty, respect, responsibility. No, you humans don’t live as long as Time Lords. You’re a mere blip on the scope of our vast timelines. And I think it’s a gift. You only have so many years to make your lives count. Most of you won’t marry and breed for pedigree or ideal genetic matches or political advantage, at least not any of the lower class. You marry for love, and that’s not a quality found in many of our partnerships. Some of you live more in twenty-five years than a Time Lord will in his millenia.” He looked at the students again. “I’ve been called the Human King, and many times, that isn’t meant as a compliment. But I take it as the highest compliment if I can be counted worthy of that title. We may have mastered physics to make things bigger on the inside, but humans have been that way all along.” He looked at Rose to see her beaming at him. “Anyway, you didn’t plan for me to make big speeches in your lecture.”

“And it’s been longer than a moment.”

“Ah, but I asked for two. I believe you were about to provide a demonstration?”

“Via hologram, yes.”

“I think it’s always better for learning to be hands-on, don’t you? Why view a projection when you can see the real thing for yourself?” He bounded down the rest of the stairs to her platform. “Do you mind?”

She bit her lip and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “No,” she said softly.

He smiled warmly. “Good.” He looked at the students. “The first thing you need to know is that there is a leader and a follower. Humans generally specify this as male leader, female follower, but they’re slowly evolving their understanding of gender and their assigned roles. As long as you know the steps, anyone can lead or follow, but it’s much easier if the taller of the pair is the leader.” He looked at her. “I’ll leave Rose, er, Miss Tyler, to coach you through the basics in a moment, so for now, we’ll demonstrate what it should look like. The general rule is to keep your body high and elegant, almost like you’re looking down at everyone else, something Time Lords are good at anyway. I’ll be the leader in this demonstration. Whomever that is between you and your partner, the leader will place their hand under the other’s arm on their shoulder blade, like so.”

Rose raised her arm slightly so he could reach around her.

“And your partner will place their hand on your upper arm, just below your shoulder.”

As she gently rested her hand on his arm, neither of them seemed to notice the little amused and scandalized looks passing between the students, or if they did, they didn’t seem to care. Not while they had an excuse to gaze at one another.

“Yes, and then you join your free hands.” He held out his hand for her.

She tentatively placed her hand in his, and when her skin met his, she felt a shock, a crackle of electricity through her body. She could swear for a second she felt two hearts beating in her chest, and then she felt such warmth and affection, laced with fear. And music. It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite place it. And as quickly as the sensation came, it left. She blinked.

“And then, Miss Tyler, which foot do you start with?” He squeezed her hand to bring her back to the room. “Rose?”

She shook her head and inhaled. “Eh, left foot. I step back with my left foot.”

“Correct. Let’s just do a few box steps, shall we? Students, you’ll step forward or back, then to the side, and close, same direction as your partner. I start with my right, she starts with the left. It’s simple. And…”

They performed a few box steps together, the simplest of moves, and soon the tension she’d been holding after that shock melted away. She finally met his eyes again.

He gently smiled and they stopped. “And when you’re comfortable, you might try taking it around the room. Now, she’ll be moving backwards, so it’s up to me that she doesn’t fall off the platform here. That’s why it’s important to know how to lead and follow. The footwork is the same except you’re always stepping in the same direction, rather than alternating directions. Ready?”

She nodded. He led her around the platform, and Rose's head was spinning. Not from whatever had happened earlier, but from being so close to him. It felt... _right_ to be in his arms. 

When they finished, he said, “You’ll have to excuse me. I need to leave.” He bounded up the steps of the lecture hall as the students scrambled to address him. When he reached the door, he waved at Rose.

She waved back as he turned and walked out. She rested her hand on her chest, finding it hard to breathe after all that. “Eh, sorry, but I think I’m going to have to cancel the rest of today’s lesson. Seems I’ve taken ill. Enjoy the time until your next lecture.”

They all hurried out of the room, whispering sharply to one another.

She was certain they’d be talking about how she’d made a fool of herself in front of them, and the King, no less. Oh, she’d danced fine, to be sure, but that moment–certainly a bit of static electricity couldn’t possibly have caused her to zone out like she had?

And there was no doubt in her mind she was falling for him. How could she not after the way he’d looked at her? How it seemed that his whole purpose for invading her classroom was to show her that he was changing? He was not the same man, Time Lord, whatever, she’d met when he arrived. He was much more open and his eyes, rather than being shrouded in darkness, sparkled with life.

She hurried to her room and shut the door behind her. She pulled on the cord by the door and curled up on her bed.

–

Theta needed to run as fast and as far away as he could. That spark, that connection with her that he’d felt when she touched his hand, could mean only one thing, and it terrified him.

They were bondmates.

And to have that knowledge now before any sort of ceremony took place, that could have happened only one way, and he wasn’t ready by any means to face it.

He knew she’d felt it, too, though she probably had no idea what it meant. That was why he’d stayed for as long as he had, fought every instinct that told him to run, to make sure she was alright. He could only imagine how the sudden telepathic connection had overwhelmed her. He’d turned it off as soon as he’d recovered from the overwhelming feeling of Rose.

He ran to his study, disregarding anyone who tried to stop him to discuss trivial things. He locked the door and slumped in his chair.

He’d known it all along, subconsciously, from the moment he’d laid eyes on her, from the moment he’d read the list of names as replacement candidates for the lecture position. He’d never even seen any of the others. It was why he’d cancelled her apartment, so she could be in the Citadel.

It was also why he’d been so rude to her when she arrived. Deep down, he’d wanted to push her away.

He tugged at his hair. “She’d never accept me. Not if she _saw_ me, all of me. I told her, but it’ll be different when she sees it, the moment I... the shed, she’ll be horrified. How could she ever want that? How could she ever choose to want that? She deserves better than someone like me. She’s so… gentle, and warm, and light… and beautiful.”

That moment when he’d ended the war was why he’d been so terrible in the first place. He didn’t deserve anything, any happiness at all, much less to be joined to his mate.

And, yet, in the few times he’d been in her presence, he’d pulled himself out of his dark state. Being around her was balm to his wounded soul. Her words had struck and soothed him all in the same blow. She made him want to be better.

He was torn between wanting to run from her, both as penance and to protect her from himself, and wanting to spend every moment with her. Just that one taste of her mind would never be enough.

–

Rose breathed deeply until she heard Gwen at the door. “Come in!”

“Rose, what do you need? Are you alright?”

“No, I seem to have taken ill.”

“Do you need me to fetch a doctor?”

She sat up slightly. “No!” She blushed. “Ehm, no. I probably just need to rest for the evening. If I don’t feel alright tomorrow, then I’ll see a doctor. But for now, would you mind telling the cooks to prepare a plate for me to eat here in my room this evening?”

Gwen tilted her head. “I certainly will. Can I do anything for you?”

“No, just dinner for tonight, ta.”

“Will do, ma’am.”

–

Theta approached the dining hall to hear all kinds of chatter. The party stood at his entrance, seated themselves only when he did so, and remained silent as they were served.

Glancing around, he noticed Rose wasn’t there.

His hearts pounded. Where was she? Was she appalled by him? Did she understand about the bond after all? Did she merely need space?

He couldn’t take the silence any longer. “Sorry for my tardiness. Talk amongst yourselves. I know you’ve thought me a tyrant, so you might be reluctant to do so, but it’s not befitting of the King of Gallifrey to have his dinner party silent on account of his presence. My apologies for making you uncomfortable. I implore you, enjoy each other’s company.”

Eventually, those around the table started quiet conversations. It grew to a dull roar, which made for a much better companion than his ruminations, and a cover for his next conversation.

He called one of the servants over. “Fetch me Gwyneth, please,” he requested, and she appeared some time later. “Gwen, where is Rose this evening?”

“She’s taken ill, I’m afraid.”

He straightened up. “Is she alright? Did she mention any headache or nausea? Any symptoms at all?”

“She refused the services of a physician. She asked for her meal to be delivered to her room, so it seems she’s feeling well enough to eat. I wouldn’t worry about her too much. Maybe just a bit of exhaustion?”

He sighed. “Alright. Tell her she has tomorrow to rest, and send her my regrets for missing her this evening.”

Gwen nodded and left.

His first instinct was to fix things, to go to her and see if he needed to apologize. If she needed space, however, that was probably a bad idea.

Perhaps he should call on her tomorrow.

–

Just as Rose was finishing her meal, she heard a knock at her door.

“Rose?”

“Come in, Gwen.”

She closed the door behind her. “The King noticed you weren't at dinner this evening.”

Rose made an effort not to react. “Did he?”

“Yes. He sends his regrets for missing you.”

“Oh.”

“He also said you have tomorrow off. He was concerned for you feeling ill.”

She smiled a little. “Oh. That’s kind of him.”

Gwen sat on the bed next to Rose. “I don’t think you really feel ill, though. Do you mind me asking something?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Do you fancy him?”

She blushed. “I don't know what you mean.”

“I haven't been working here very long, but longer than you, my dear. Long enough to notice a difference since you’ve arrived. The King, he was lost in darkness. He’s not totally out of it, but I’ve seen a change in him. What happened at that breakfast a while ago?”

“We just talked.”

“Must’ve been a hell of a talk, because he disappeared after. Now he’s back and he’s wearing common clothing. And, Rose, if I might say, after knowing you, I can see why he fancies you in return.”

“Nonsense.”

“No, I mean it. You’re kind and honest.”

“But so are you, Gwen.”

“Oh, thank you. But I’m not the one he fancies.”

Rose bit her lip and looked down at the duvet. She tried to fight back the warmth in her cheeks.

Gwen sat down next to her. “What happened today?”

“What do you mean?”

“Something happened to you today. Something’s different about you.”

“How can you tell?”

Gwen peered at her. “I can see it in your eyes. Tell me about it, and sit on the floor in front of me, if you don’t mind, so I can braid your hair.”

Rose grabbed a pillow and talked as Gwen took apart Rose’s updo. “I did feel... something today. I was teaching. About dancing, you see, and so I was about to show the students a hologram, and he was standing there in the doorway. So he asked if he could take over the class for a moment, and he made some big speech about humans. How much he loves them. I mean, us. Which is nice, because you don’t hear that from a lot of Time Lords.”

“Right.” She began braiding her hair.

“So instead of me showing a hologram, he says we should show them, meaning he wanted to dance with me.” Rose grinned. “So we join hands, right? And I felt this sort of... shock. Maybe like static electricity. But it must have been really strong, because I felt like I had two hearts. And then I felt really warm, and I swear I heard music for a moment.”

“Did you have music playing if you were going to dance?”

“No. But I heard music. Which is weird, because a static shock shouldn't do all that.”

“No, that is odd.”

“And then it was gone. It was weird. And I’ve been in my room the whole afternoon since.”

“Why are you hiding from him?” She tied off Rose’s hair.

Rose sat on the bed again. “I guess I’m just being bashful about all this. I’m a girl from a town who was only raised by her mum. How should I have his attentions?”

“You should have everyone’s attention. Like I said, you’re kind and beautiful and smart.”

She nodded. “What about you, Gwen? Do you have someone you fancy?”

“Yes. His name is Rhys. He’s one of the butchers.”

“Does he fancy you? Have you talked to him? Maybe offered him tea?”

“A few times, yeah. And I think he might. Who knows what will happen, though.”

Rose’s eyes brightened. “Do you think he has a nice bum?”

Gwen looked scandalized for a moment. “It is improper for a lady to think about such things!” She sputtered into giggles.

“Does he, though?”

“Yeah, he does,” she conceded.

“I’d like to meet him someday.”

“Maybe you will. Anyway, Miss Rose, you enjoy your evening.” She stood and walked to the door.

“You do the same. Go find Rhys, yeah? Have a bit of fun.”

“Maybe I will. Get a good night’s sleep. And I bet you’ll see him again tomorrow.”

Rose smiled softly. “Maybe I will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theta is a smart little shit. Everyone give it up for Gallifrey's favorite rogue Time Lord! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

Theta sat at the desk in his study perusing the daily update on his tablet when he heard Castellan Kelner clear his throat. He kept scrolling. “Yes, Kelner?”

“Your majesty, Lord Chancellor Socra has requested a meeting.”

“Oh.” He rolled his eyes. “What does he want now?”

“Who can say?”

“Alright, let him in,” he grumbled, stuffing his glasses in his jacket pocket. “And—” he finally looked up at him— “thank you.”

Kelner stood a little taller, a little smile crossing his lips. “You’re welcome, Sire.”

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

He turned to open the door for the Lord Chancellor.

The older man walked in and took a seat in the chair opposite from Theta.

“Socra. What business brings you here this morning?”

“Theta, we’ve brought this up from time to time, and we know you are unfavorable towards this discussion, but there is the matter of your bonding. You’re in your tenth regeneration and you haven’t yet chosen a mate, nor have you produced an heir. You do understand the importance of this tradition, yes?”

“Of course I understand the importance of it. I just haven't felt inclined to it yet.”

“With all due respect, you are running low on regenerations. You only have two remaining.”

“I can do simple maths, thank you.”

“Yes, we know. I only bringing that up to say that time is running out. Your heir needs to be raised and trained, and if you wait any longer, you may run out of time. If you don’t move soon, Braxiatel’s first-loomed will take over the throne. Your brother has already started counseling his son.”

His brows furrowed. “Under whose sanction?”

“His own. We advised him against it, but he doesn’t seem to think you will be able to produce an heir in time. And, if I may be honest, the Council cautiously finds his position agreeable.”

“Oh, thanks for that vote of confidence. Never mind that his line would have a claim to the crown. Why is everyone around here obsessed with gaining power? It's not really all it's cracked up to be. And no doubt you’d’ve preferred him on the throne anyway.”

“Never mind that. We’ve taken your sampled genetic material and have here a list of potentially suitable matches from the House of Prydon, your own, or if it’s agreeable to you, we can begin sampling outside of your house.” Socra slid a document across the desk.

And then he thought of Rose. Everything made sense in an instant. “That will not be necessary.”

“Splendid. Then take this list from your house. We can schedule interviews with the candidates–”

He smirked. “It will not be necessary to schedule any interviews.”

“Oh? Did you have a candidate in mind already?”

“I do.”

“Why have we not been informed?”

“I did not realize the bond existed until yesterday.”

“Excuse me, but did you say a bond already exists?”

“Yes. Retroactively. There would be no other explanation for it.”

“That’s unheard of in the history of the monarchy.”

“But it’s not impossible. And I understand now why I would have made it so.”

“And why is that, Theta?”

“Because you all would have never agreed to it.” He grinned triumphantly, stood, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “But, seeing as how it already exists, you can’t really argue with it, can you? A bond once made can never be broken by those outside of it.”

“Theta, there have been whispers around the Citadel, rumors from a few of the students, stories of a psychic surge yesterday. We were afraid of this, and you have all but confirmed it.”

“Afraid of what?”

“The human girl, Miss Tyler.”

“She’s not a girl. She’s a respectable woman.”

“Compared to your age, she is a girl. And she’s human. That is not a suitable match for a Time Lord.”

“She’s a suitable match for me.”

“It is unbecoming of a Time Lord, particularly one of your status, to be matched with a lesser species.”

“Wrong again. We are all lesser to her.”

“Theta Sigma, we will not stand for this–”

“Looks like you’ll have to.”

“Are you sure an heir could even be produced? Is she compatible with a loom? And what of her life span? Is she even telepathically capable of a bond? These are questions that need to be explored before such an historical decision could be made.”

He leaned over and placed both hands flat on the desk. “Allow me to make one thing abundantly clear, Lord Chancellor Socra. I love this woman, and at the end of the millennium, that is all that matters to me. She has made me better, if you haven’t noticed. Able to produce an heir or not, she is the one I have chosen to spend the rest of my lives with. Braxiatel can have his heir on the throne if he wants it.” He held up a hand. “Let me rephrase, _if_ no heir is produced from this union. And as far as life spans go, we are the most scientifically advanced race. Are you telling me that we wouldn’t be able to work around her genetics to increase her lifespan, or to be compatible to reproduce, for that matter? Rassilon knows Ushas is a talented geneticist. A bit off her rocker, but if anyone can do it, it’s her.”

“Are you so sure you wouldn’t do something to break the chain of events? How do you know you won’t do something to prevent her from choosing you in return?”

“Because the bond made itself known yesterday. Completely by accident, I can assure you, or maybe not, come to think of it. She has been made aware of it, even if she doesn't understand what it is yet. You know how bonds work. It’s irresistible. Of course, in the end, she will be given a choice. And if she chooses not to accept it, the future time line can be altered. I would not have done this if it weren't possible, and I would not have made it retroactive without her permission. Clearly, I have done this to give myself some form of insurance. Yesterday seemed a bit premature, but I see now that I am one clever bastard.”

“I still wouldn't put it past you to muck it up somehow. Look at what you’ve done to fly in the face of tradition as it is.”

He sat in his chair, laced his fingers behind his neck, crossed his ankles on the desk, and smirked for all he was worth. “I don’t know. I’d say what I’ve done is pretty clever.”

Socra rolled his eyes. “You are insufferable, Theta Sigma.”

“Mother told you I’d be trouble.”

“That she did. If only we’d known.”

“Good thing you didn't then, eh?” He put his feet on the floor and sat up straight. “Now, nobody else outside of the Council is to know what we’ve discussed. Rumors need to be dispelled. Change the memories in the Matrix if you need to. She can’t know before it’s time. I need to handle things with her on my own.”

“So be it. Your folly be on your own head.”

“That’s the best place for it. Off with you now. I have important things to do.” He shooed Socra away and pulled out the tablet from a desk drawer, sending out a message.

–

Theta waited on the teaching platform as the final student took his seat in the lecture hall. He waited for them to address him and sit. “I'm glad you all received the message on your communicators. Miss Tyler is fine, I assure you. Just a bit of exhaustion. Happens with humans from time to time. I called you here today because I have a special project for you, outside of your regular studies. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to complete it. It’ll be due at the end of the academic year. And, for now, let’s keep it in this room, shall we?

“I’m sure everyone knows that I haven't exactly been the best king in this regeneration, for reasons that I won’t go into here, but I’ve had a change of heart in the last few months, due in large part to your lecturer, Miss Tyler. When she first arrived, she had a few good words with me, and it was like seeing myself in the mirror for the first time. I realized that I couldn't continue ruling in the same manner.

“Therefore, I intend to lighten things up around here, and I’ll need your help to do it. Now, I am the first king of Gallifrey to employ humans within the Citadel, and for far too long I have left them thankless. Most other Time Lords will bristle at this, but I hope that by spending time in Human Studies, when you all take up the reins, you won’t feel the same. Time spent with beings different from yourself promotes understanding. Understanding prevents conflict. And we could all do with a little more peace in the world.

“Miss Tyler, in your last lesson, introduced you to the waltz. It doesn’t exist in a vacuum. Humans get together and throw large parties, and these socials or balls is where all the fun happens. So, I am making it your project to throw a ball. And it will be the first of many, so you need to set the bar high. I’d like to do this every year from now on, and I’d like all the humans in my employ to be able to invite their families, many of whom they have not seen for quite some time. You’ll need to divide the duties up amongst yourselves. Those of you in the Patrex Chapter, this will be right up your alley. Music, costuming, decorations, food, other types of dancing, publicity, et cetera. Do your research, and I’ll be checking in from time to time. No expense is too great. Well, unless it is. We’re going for grand, but we’re not buying another country. Understand?”

Some students sat up straight with expectant looks, and others slouched in their chairs and grumbled. One raised his hand.

“You, Saxun, you’re Koschei’s boy, yes?”

“Yes, sir. I don’t understand why this is necessary. No better than all the other useless stuff Miss Tyler makes us do. I enjoyed this better when we simply read out of books with Miss Poisson.”

“I see." He took a deep breath. "Your former instructor misunderstood the purpose of this course and, frankly, her position. Humans aren’t best studied out of a book. They’re far more complex than you or any of us will ever understand, and that’s what Miss Tyler is doing right. And all of you need to understand me, you will not insult her. Not in my presence or out of it. Is that clear?”

“Sir.”

“Now, get to work. Pull out your tablets, all of you. Start throwing some ideas at me.”

–

After the hour was through, he meandered by the servant's hall. “I'm looking for Gwyneth, please.”

“My Lord,” she addressed him from down the corridor.

“Gwen, I was looking to inquire after Rose. I wondered if a spot of fresh air might cure her ails?”

She fought a smile. “I think it will, but I don't think she’d mind if you asked her yourself.”

“I don't want to intrude.”

“I don't think she’d mind, honestly. While you do that, I'll pack you a basket with little nibbles?”

He smiled. “Thank you, Gwen.”

“You’re most welcome, my Lord.”

–

Rose heard a knock on the door and looked up from her book. “Come in, Gwen.”

“Ehm… not Gwen, actually.”

Theta. Why was Theta knocking on her door? “Yes?”

“Would you mind opening the door?”

“Sorry. Just a mo.” She glanced in her mirror to check her hair. She opened the door to see him in a blue suit and a long, brown coat. “Hi, ehm, Theta.” She smoothed her hands over her skirt.

“Rose.” He smiled. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” She blushed at remembering he was worried about her.

“Good. I thought some fresh air might help?”

“A walk?”

“Yes. Gwen offered to pack a basket of nibbles.”

She grinned. “A picnic?”

“Is that agreeable to you?”

“I think that sounds lovely.”

–

With Rose’s arm in his and a basket in his other hand, they ventured out into one of the courtyards. The courtyard itself was, of course, larger than it appeared to be from the outside.

“I, ehm, I’m sorry about yesterday,” he started.

“For what?”

“For intruding on your lecture.”

“Why would you be sorry about that? I rather enjoyed it, dancing with you.”

He gave her a hopeful smile. “You did?”

She thought he was rather puppy-like. “Yes. It’s a shame we might not get another chance to do that anytime soon. There’s not much of that around here. Time Lords really don’t care for things like that, I gather.”

“I love it. Quite a lot, actually. And I enjoyed dancing with you, too.” He glanced over to enjoy her bashful smile. “And you never know what could happen.”

“Yeah?”

“Where do you want to sit?”

She glanced around. “Anywhere’s good. Maybe in that shady spot over there. Come to think of it, we’ve been walking for a while. How big is this place?”

“Technically, it’ll be as big as you want it to be. It’s all artificial, based on perception and what you desire. We’re telepathic, you know, us Time Lords.”

“Strange. It should be cold, what with us nearing winter, but it feels like a nice spring day in here.”

“Right. And if I wanted to change anything about the environment, I can, just like that.” He snapped, and birds began singing.

“That’s lovely. Just like I’m back home.”

“You pick something, Rose. Think of one thing you’d like to change. Technically, you don’t even have to snap. I was just doing that for show.”

“You are a bit of a showman. Saw that yesterday.”

“You could make it rain. You could change the landscape, build a completely new one.”

“No, I got it. Let’s see if this works.”

He glanced around. And then he smelled something peculiar wafting on the breeze. “Is that…” He bent down and picked a few blades of grass. “Apple grass?”

“Apple grass.” She grinned.

“Very clever, Rose Tyler.”

“I almost thought about making it pears.” She nudged him with her shoulder and walked towards the trees.

He scrunched up his nose and followed her. “Oh, that wouldn’t have done. I’d’ve had to burn down the whole Citadel.”

“I’d be a fugitive on the run.”

“I’d chase after you.”

She looked at him. “Yeah?”

“And then, when I find you, I’d just as soon go on the run with you.”

“Why? Do you not like it here? This is your home.”

“I used to travel a lot more when I was younger, only a prince. Less when I took over, but I had responsibilities. Can’t travel for leisure as much when you have to rule a kingdom. And then, of course, the war.”

“Do you think you’ll ever get back to it?”

“Maybe. Whomever the heir is, they’ll be ready to take over by the time I’m in my last regeneration. It doesn’t take that long to train anyone to do this job. I’ve been making most of it up as I go anyway.”

“But you don’t have an heir, do you?”

“Not at present, no.”

“What, you’re on your tenth, yeah?”

“Correct.”

“I know Time Lords live for a long time, but it seems like you’re running out of it.”

“Nah. It’s not the most important thing to me. If I don’t procure a mate and an heir, the throne will go to my brother’s first-loomed. Rumor has it that he’s already grooming his son.”

“That seems rude.”

“They, being him and the High Council, don’t think I’m capable of finding my own mate.”

“How does that work?”

“It’s a complicated process. I know I’ll find her when the timing is right. I just need to be patient.”

“Are you that eager to find her?”

He couldn’t help but smile at her. “Like you wouldn't believe.”

She looked away. “What are you doing spending time with me, then?”

He stopped. Smooth move, Time Lord. Now she would question his motives. “I’m a Time Lord, Rose. My big Time Lord brain is capable of multitasking.”

“Suit yourself, then.”

“Do you not like spending time with me?”

“I do, but it seems like you have a duty to your kingdom.”

He shrugged. “I’m on the way out anyway. It’s not like I’m on five or six or seven. I can do whatever I like at this point. And what I’d like to do right now is enjoy a picnic with Rose Tyler. Indulge me for an afternoon, please?”

“Feed you grapes?” She smiled, and for the first time she slipped her tongue between her teeth.

He couldn't help but stare. “Now, I didn’t say that, but I wouldn’t be disinclined to refuse.”

She scrunched her nose and giggled. “You’re a terrible flirt, you know.”

“Can’t help myself.” He slipped his coat off, laid it in a shady spot in the grass, and sat. He looked up at her and patted the space next to him.

“Aren't you worried about spills? This is an awful nice coat.”

“Nah. We have sonic cleaners here, remember? They can get anything out.”

“Again, why are they not available to everyone? We plebeians have to do it the old-fashioned way. There’s nothing wrong with a bit of hard work, but my mother would have had it way easier when I was growing up.”

“I knew I’d like having you around. And I’m sorry that we've liked keeping things separate.”

“You did not.”

“Not what?”

“Think you’d like having me around. You were quite rude when I showed up.”

“Am I different now?”

“You are. I didn’t think you would be so warm.”

The corner of his lips turned up. “Good.” He opened the basket. “Oh, Gwen's good. Brilliant. _Molto bene._ ”

“What?”

He held up his prize. “Bananas.”

“Your favorite?”

“More than anything.”

“Why?”

He peeled one and took a big bite. “Potassium.”

She giggled and opened one for herself. “These are good.”

“From my private grove. They’re the best you’ll find.”

“You have your own private banana grove?”

“Are you going to admonish me for keeping that from everyone as well? I’ve got to have _some_ perks, you know.”

“No. Bananas this good, I’d never tell anybody about it.”

“I’m glad you see it my way for once.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“What happened yesterday?”

He froze mid-chew. Of course she’d ask about it because she was clever like that. He should have counted on it. “Ehm…” The wheels of his mind spun furiously. “Bit of psychic… interference. That was all.”

“It felt like static electricity.”

“Yes, it was something similar to that. Except it was psychic.”

“I felt like I had two hearts.”

“It was… really strong psychic interference.” If only she understood the gravitas behind that statement.

“You have two hearts, right?”

“Yes.”

“That was you I felt?”

“It was.”

“I thought only Time Lords were telepathic.”

“Yeah, that’s incorrect. Humans are low-level telepaths. You know the feeling you get of déjà vu sometimes? Or premonitions?”

She put her hand on his arm. “So I’m telepathic.”

“A bit, yeah. The apple grass you made earlier? This room is telepathic.”

She grinned. “That’s amazing. So I can read minds or something?”

“Sort of. Not yet, anyway.” Only his, he didn’t add. An idea struck him, the perfect excuse to spend time with her. “I could, I dunno, help you. You’d never have the full capabilities of a Time Lord. You wouldn’t be able to initiate contact, but I could help train you in other ways.”

“I’d like that.”

How he’d explained it wasn’t exactly true. She’d eventually be able to initiate contact with him, and only him, because of their bond, and not until after a complete relationship was established, but she didn’t need to know that at the moment. Once she was ready, he would tell her the full story.

His conscience pricked him. She was furious with him when she’d learned when he’d observed her without her consent. She never asked for any of this with him. Would she be angry?

He recognized it was vital to give her a choice when the time was right. He needed to bring her to a place where she’d trust him enough to make this work. All the more reason to spend time with her regularly. He desperately hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the arse.

And then there was the tricky matter of it being retroactive. Rose, not being a Time Lady, didn’t possess the mental capacity for a full bond. She was lacking the third strand of DNA, which would also, conveniently, sustain her from decay. In her state, this was just a parlor trick, a simple manipulation of her psychic signature to attune it to his and vice versa. It was only a partial bond, still unbreakable by others, but a sign nonetheless that he’d done this in the future, and it gave him some hope.

A third strand, yes, containing a modified symbiotic nucleus… which would make her more likely to be compatible with him, thus satisfying the High Council’s concern for an heir, whether or not they took advantage of it in the future.

He could solve all three problems in one go. He’d need to pay a visit to Ushas sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that the next chapter needs some heavy revisions (aka I need to write a shit ton more...oops) due to changes in editing these first four... so it may take a few days to push it out. This seems like a logical break in the story, though. Stay tuned! Again, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos and reblogs over on tumblr. Y'all make posting this bit by bit a ton of fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! Again, y'all's comments on this are making this so much fun to write and post.
> 
> Note that their academic schedule is different from ours. And, we meet the infamous Rani. Her character’s slightly different from Classic Who.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

A few days later, Theta walked up to a set of clinical, white double doors. He leaned towards the retina scanner. He walked forward and, to his surprisde, banged into the hard surface of an unopened door. The console gave him a cheeky negative beep. He tried scanning his retina again with the same result. He pressed a button on the panel. “Ushas, I need access to the lab, please.”

“What do you want, Theta?”

“I need you for a project.”

“That’s not very nice. You only come to see me when you need me for something, which happens to be never, until now.”

“That’s because you’re insane, and we both know it. You’ll like this project, though, I promise.”

“What does it entail?”

“You get to stick it to the Council, especially Socra. It hasn’t been sanctioned by them.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m clever.”

“What else does it entail?”

“You get to be a genius.”

“I already am. You’re going to have to think of something more enticing than that.”

“Actually, I believe you owe me one, since I kept you from being imprisoned and gave you a lab for the rest of your lives, even if you can’t leave. I know your intentions were good.”

“You don’t know how to bargain, do you? I’m not feeling very friendly at the moment.”

“I believe we could make an arrangement. Within reason, I mean. Something small. No letting you out to unleash another army.”

“I was only trying to help you, old friend. You know that.”

“Yes, but you know genetic manipulation for purposes of warfare is a violation of ethics, and we are not Skaro. Look, this is really important to me. You’ve got one hell of a bargaining chip.”

“And that is?”

“I can’t say out here. We need to talk in private. I promise you, if this is successful, I’ll make it very worth your while. You have my word.”

All he heard was silence for a moment. He rocked on his feet.

Finally, the doors opened.

He poked his head in the room. “Thanks.”

“Are you coming in or not?”

He stepped in and the door closed behind him.

The dark-haired Time Lady was manipulating a hologram of DNA. “Nice to see you again, Theta.”

“What are you working on?” He tilted his head as he inspected the double helix. “It’s not animal.”

“Rice plant. Some of the poorer areas of Gallifrey need more efficient crops.”

His raised an eyebrow. “That’s thoughtful of you.”

“It’s part of my punishment which you so generously bestowed upon me. Don’t take it as if I’m going noble.”

“I was hoping.”

“You’re not changing me, Theta. Don’t come at me with all that hope nonsense. I just want out on parole.”

He tugged on one ear. “Ah. Well.”

She turned on her stool towards him. “What brings you begging on my doorstep?”

“I need a modified strand of symbiotic nuclei.”

“Running your own genetic black market, are you?”

He shook his head. “No. Just for one person.”

“Ah. It was only a matter of time before you fell in love. They must be really special if you’re looking to keep one of your pets for the rest of your lives.”

“Yeah, she is, and she’s not a pet.”

“My guess is that the Council won’t approve of it, and you’re trying to persuade them.”

“They don’t really have a choice. There’s a partial bond in place, and they can’t do a thing about it.”

She smiled. “Forbidden love. You renegade! I’m awful proud of you. When did you do that?”

“In the future.”

“Well, now, look at you, Theta. That’s so like you, to interfere with someone’s timeline like that. I bet that didn’t go over well with them.”

“Not at all.”

“In that case, I’ll be happy to whip up something for you. I’ll just use your samples that have already been stored. If I take the symbiotic nucleus from you, that full bond will be more successful because it’ll be your telepathic signature already in her DNA.”

He grinned. “You’re brilliant, Ushas!”

“I know. Do you have a sample from her?”

He tugged on his ear again. “Ehm, well. Here’s the problem with that. She doesn’t know yet.”

“She doesn’t know she’s partially bonded with you?”

“No. She can’t know about it. Not yet.”

She peered at him. “Why?”

“I’ll have to start at the beginning.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She motioned to the rest of the room.

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not. Tell me all about it, though.”

Theta recounted all that had happened, including his reasons for keeping Rose in the dark.

“I think you should tell her, but at least your hearts are in the right place. For now, I can work on your end of it, make a few models, run the numbers and all that, but I can’t do much more until I have something from her. Without knowing the order of her proteins, I can’t guarantee anything.”

“That may have to wait a while, then. I’m already keeping things from her. I can’t take her DNA without her consent as well.”

“Fine, if that’s where you want to draw your line in the sand. There’s only one thing I ask in return for all this.”

“What’s that?”

“I stand by what I did for you, but I understand that my punishment is solitude. Even still, it would be nice to have some company, just every now and again.”

“You know, someone recently told me nobody deserves to be alone.”

“Oh, don’t start. Get out of here and go find your Rose.”

–

“First lesson, Rose Tyler. Are you ready?”

Theta and Rose sat in the same shady spot they’d been a few days prior, facing each other.

“What are we doing today?”

“You can’t read minds, but you can share thoughts. That’s one of the biggest parts of telepathy.”

“So, basically reading minds.”

“Essentially, but it’s not reading a person’s mind. The other party of a bond offers their thoughts. There’s a difference.”

“I keep hearing that word, bond, and I sort of understand what it means. It means that you’re more than close with another person, right? Or Time Lord or Lady, in your case. I know it’s more intimate than, say, a marriage, like we humans have.”

“Right. I think marriage is lovely. There’s nothing wrong with it at all. So when I explain what a bond is, please don’t think I’m making it out to be lesser. Because, oftentimes, Time Lord partnerships are merely for political advantage. I know marriages are, too, but that’s not the point. Sometimes human relationships are far deeper and more fulfilling than some Time Lords can achieve. That’s what I’m saying.”

“I understand.”

“Good. So, a bond. In terms of the science, your psychic signature is completely attuned with another’s, essentially taking two minds and bringing them together, much like… well.” He blushed at the thought of physical intimacy and the small smile of understand she gave him. “Anyway, in a human relationship, you can sympathize, you can empathize, and you can feel compassion, but in a bond, you can actually feel with your partner. If they feel sad, happy, disgusted, whatever, you actually feel that as well when they share it with you, in addition to your own feelings. There’s no option except complete honesty, and it’s terrifying. Officially, the ceremonial term is bondmate, but many Time Lords only pair up for purposes of looming, and they don’t use the bond. Many are manipulative. They can’t be honest with someone else. But, when it’s right, when you do get to bare your complete self to another being, it’s deeply fulfilling.”

“I think that’s beautiful.”

“It is.”

“How do you share thoughts?”

“You’re just thinking back and forth. Like we’re having a conversation right now, except it’s in the mind. Next, we’ll get into sharing more complex things, like memories and feelings. Eventually we’ll need to get into barriers. Obviously, there are times when you don’t need or want to share, and even bondmates are entitled to some privacy, and even that’s done with complete trust. It’s also a defense mechanism against a psychic attack, but shielding your thoughts is a really advanced skill, and I don’t think you plan on going through one of those anytime soon. So, for today, we’ll just stick with thoughts. If it seems simple, it’s supposed to. This is a new exercise for your brain. You’ve got to train your muscles to accommodate another consciousness.”

“Yeah, it was a bit overwhelming, feeling another person.”

“Exactly. I figured it might have been.” He smiled. “You weren’t really sick the other day, were you?”

She blushed. “No.” Never mind the real reason.

“It’s alright. Nothing to be ashamed of, I promise.”

Come to think of it, Rose wondered did he understand that she had feelings for him? Did he return her feelings, or was he merely accommodating her, especially since he had the responsibility of finding someone to mate with? Was this all a horrible idea, spending time with him if it would just end in heartbreak? All that talk of a bond… was it terrible of her to want that? Why did she have a sudden deep desire to be close to him?

“Rose, what’s wrong?”

She looked away. “Nothing.”

“Something’s bothering you. I can tell.” He didn’t need a bond to understand the hesitation in her eyes.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea.”

“Why?”

“I… you need to find a mate, or whatever, so I’m not sure it’s very fair.”

“Oh. Ehm. I see. Would you rather do something else instead?”

“Like what?”

“I have a book. We could read.”

“I don’t know. I think I should go.” She stood and walked away.

“Don’t.”

She turned to look at him. “No, this isn’t fair. Not to me.”

“What do you mean it’s not fair?”

She turned away again. “You’re just gonna… well, you’ve got a duty to your kingdom.”

“Rose—“

“And I don’t think I should be spending time with you if you have to fulfill it. It’s not fair.”

His hand slipping into hers stilled her.

“Rose.”

She blinked back a tear.

“Rose, look at me.”

She stayed frozen.

“Please.”

She shivered at the quiet desperation in his voice and turned to see his eyes full of intent.

“I know what all that must have sounded like when I explained it to you, but, Rose, there’s a reason I’m here with you and not somewhere else. And I can’t help but think you might feel the same way. Otherwise you wouldn’t be hurt right now.” He stepped up to her and cupped her cheek. “I was lost when you found me. You’ve brought me back to life, made me better. I couldn’t possibly… I couldn’t ever want to be with anyone else.”

She gave a watery huff of relief.

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

She rested her hands on his chest.

_“Hello, Rose Tyler.”_

She startled and pulled away from him. “What was that?”

“That was me.”

“You were talking in my head.”

“That’s… yeah, that’s telepathy.”

“Y-you can do that… while kissing me?”

He grinned. “Well. Yeah. You only need some point of skin-to-skin contact. Doesn’t matter what it is.”

“Can we do that again?”

“If you’d like.”

She bit her lip and stepped up to him. “Okay.”

“Alright.”

They both looked at each other for a second before laughing.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Little more awkward when you’re not in the moment.”

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. _“Doesn’t have to be. Am I doing this right?”_

 _“Yes, you brilliant woman, you.”_ He wrapped his arms around her and swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, humming when she opened for him. _“So about that book I brought.”_

_“We’re snogging and you want to talk about a book?”_

_“Why not? You need to hone your skills.”_ He moaned when she tugged on his hair.

_“What book did you bring?”_

_“Huh?”_

She giggled and nipped at his bottom lip. _“Maybe I’m not the only one who needs to hone their skills. Let’s go sit and read for a while, yeah?”_ She pulled away and smiled at his dazed look.

“Ehm, alright.”

She giggled and took his hand and pulled him back to their shady spot. He leaned against a tree and pulled her down to sit between his legs, and she leaned back into his chest. He put his arms around her to hold the book.

“You know, I could read this to you another way. You won’t be able to do anything like this for a while, but I can do this for you. Hold the book and close your eyes.”

“Okay.” She closed her eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed his cheek to hers. She gasped when she saw the book. “How am I doing that, Theta?”

_“Let me be your eyes.”_

“Oh… that is… wow, that’s amazing.” She laughed.

_“Read.”_

She cleared her throat and opened to the first page. “It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair—“

 _“Open your eyes.”_ When she did, he closed his and continued. “… we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way – in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only.”

Her head was spinning. “That is incredible, but I feel dizzy from you using my eyes. I don’t normally scan the text that quickly.”

“Sorry.” He kissed her cheek. “Just a cheap parlor trick. I didn’t even need to see the text anyway.”

“Do you have it memorized?”

“Yep! The whole of _A Tale of Twin Cities_ is floating around in this big Time Lord brain of mine. Dickens is a brilliant author.”

“I’ve only read it once already. How many times have you read it?”

“Once.”

She craned her neck to look at him. “I don’t believe it.”

“Try me.”

“What’s the third word of paragraph seven in chapter five?”

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Place.”

She flipped through pages until she reached the spot in question. She looked at him again and her jaw hung open.

He raised an eyebrow. “Ask me another one.”

“Fourteenth word, paragraph three, _An Opinion_?”

“Giddily.”

She checked again. “That’s insane.”

He smirked. “No. It’s Time Lord. You can continue reading, please, with your own eyes, of course.”

She looked at him again. “What good is me reading it if you already know all the words? You could just quote the book to me verbatim, and that’s more impressive than me reading it out loud.”

“The words are new for me because I’ve never heard you read them before.”

She leaned up and kissed him.

As they read together, he pondered his next steps. Now he had an open door for Ushas to work on her DNA, and now he knew she wasn’t opposed to the idea of bonding with him.

That didn’t mean she had consented to a partial bond already.

The ball to be thrown by the students was in three months, just before the spring holiday. He would tell her the truth then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, school started this week for teachers, and there's been a lot going on in my head. I likely won't get the next chapter up for a few days or more. My apologies for not being consistent with the updates, but I'm feeling a bit manic about school right now and I'm actually trying to get a lot of work done. I've tried to catch typos in this chapter as best as I can, and the wording could be better in some places, but what are you gonna do, right? This is for you for FREE. :D
> 
> I'm thinking there are two, maybe three chapters left? I need to add some more to the beginning of chapter 7, but the end of it is written and.... it's spectacular, let me tell you. Can't wait for you to read all the fireworks.
> 
> At any rate, regarding this here chapter, we find out a little more about Rose, specifically the nefarious Jimmy Stone and all the things that usually entails (abuse, cheating, etc.), though we don't get much detail. And *remember* Theta does not know this information, otherwise, he might handle this whole situation differently, so please don't get mad at him. This *will* be dealt with later on because it's good for characters to have consequences.
> 
> Also, Rose gets some bloodwork done, but it's not explicit, so no needles if that thing squicks you out.
> 
> Again, unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes. And, as always, thanks for all the comments and kudos. Almost at 1k hits for this story, and it's not quite finished! It means the world to me that y'all appreciate this artistic stuff I do for fun.

Theta and Rose spent the better part of a month sharing thoughts, and it wasn’t long before they held entire conversations via telepathy. Sometimes they’d walk down a corridor hand-in-hand, and passers-by wouldn’t know that Theta was poking fun at the stoic Time Lords. She quickly learned how to keep a straight face… most of the time. More than once he’d said something that caused her to burst out in laughter and they’d had to leg it to a broom closet, which inevitably led to some good snogging. In fact, he competed with himself to see if he could make it happen again.

It was an innocent time, and they felt free to talk and dream about their future together.

One evening, in their courtyard, they stood at the top of a hill in companionable silence, watching the sun set. Rose leaned back against Theta, and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

Rose slowly felt a profound affection come over her. She craned her neck to look at him. _“Is that you?”_

“Shhhh,” he answered.

She searched his eyes.

“Just listen, yeah?”

She leaned on him again and settled into the feeling. It was faint, but it warmed her heart all the same. After a while, it grew, and she wondered if it would level off. But it never stopped, and before long her head was swimming in it. She felt she might drown, but she also thought it might be the sweetest way to die.

Rose realized this was how he felt about her. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She turned in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Nothing.”

“Why are you crying?” He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

She giggled. “Because I’m happy, you nutter.”

“Oh.” He fought a smile. “Why are you happy?”

“Are you fishing for a compliment, or would you really like to know?”

“Both.”

“You, of course. I’m happy because of you.”

“And?”

“That’s it.” She smiled up at him.

“Do you still want that apartment out in the city? I can make arrangements for you.”

“Nah. Being stuck with you, it’s not so bad.”

He tilted his head. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

\--

When Rose made it back to her room that evening, after she’d finished changing and giving a light account to Gwen, she laid in her bed and sighed.

She was absolutely head-over-heels for Theta.

And, for once in her life, it seemed that things were going right. Things hadn’t been easy for her and her mum after losing her father. She went through a rough patch where she rebelled a bit. But most of all, Theta was nothing like _him,_ she thought. James Stone. She could trust Theta completely. He was kind and loving and, really, wanted to be loved as much as she did. He’d never lie to her, and he’d never hurt her. Not like James.

She curled onto her side and sighed in happiness as she drifted off to sleep.

\--

Theta and Rose sat on the sofa in his study the next day.

“So, here’s what I was thinking for today, Rose. I’ll explain and you can tell me what you think.”

“Alright.”

“I know I haven’t officially asked anything yet, and we’ve played with ideas, but this does need to be addressed. In order for a bond to really work, there’s something special about Time Lord DNA, something you don’t have. Humans have how many strands?”

“Two, in the shape of a double helix.”

“Right. Time Lords have three strands. We became Time Lords when Rassilon derived a third strand from time energy and discovered that he could lengthen life and sustain it. It’s called the symbiotic nucleus, it’s what gave us extra lives, allows us to regenerate. It finally breaks down in our twelfth life.”

She blinked. “Yeah. You’d live a lot longer than me, I guess.”

“Correct. I don’t want that to happen.”

She smiled. “I don’t either.”

“In addition to that, it’s what allows Time Lords to bond in the first place. The symbiotic nucleus also taps into the psychic signature of the person who carries it. It’s what allows two Time Lords to bond. What you and I have been doing, it’s only a small picture of what a full bond is. Your mind, as it is, can’t accommodate a full bond.”

“Because I don’t have the symbiotic... whatever.” Her eyes fell.

“And there’s one other thing.”

“Why are you telling me all of this if it’s impossible?”

He reached for her hand. “It’s not. I’m getting there. I promise it’ll be fine.”

She looked at him.

“I promise.”

“Alright.”

“Do you remember how I’ve talked about producing an heir?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure we’re compatible, at least… you’re definitely not compatible with a loom, and that’s the only way an heir for the throne could be produced. I can’t buck tradition because, well, that wouldn’t make me a good monarch. As much as I hate it, traditions help us stay within acceptable boundaries and—”

“Wait. We wouldn’t be able to have kids?”

“I didn’t say that. I said you’re not compatible with a loom.”

“How--”

“Rose.” He stroked her palm with his fingertips. “I’m not ignorant of the ways of human pleasure and reproduction.”

She blushed. “Oh.”

He leaned in and brushed her ear with his nose. “Yes.” He pulled away. “And having an heir isn’t the most important thing to me. Like I said, my brother has a son. There is an heir, just not mine. Even children aren’t the most important thing. More important to me is getting to keep you for the rest of my lives and getting to bond with you. So, I’ve devised a way to kill all three birds with one stone.”

“What’s that?”

“A few weeks ago, I paid a visit to Gallifrey’s most talented geneticist. She’s… well, before you meet her, you need to know she’s an old friend of mine. We were in the Academy together.”

“Like you and Koschei?”

“Yes. We were all in a group together, us three and seven others. We called ourselves the Deca. Anyway, it’s not the most important bit that she’s my old friend. She… well, during the war, she might have tried to create her own genetically modified army. Her intentions were pure, but it was a violation of ethics. Her punishment was going to be to rot away in a cell, or maybe accelerated regeneration, but I talked the Council out of that. She’s locked in a lab for the rest of her life, using her powers for good instead of evil. Nobody’s allowed to see her, except me.”

“And she’s going to be working on my genetics? How do I know she’s not gonna turn me into something weird, like maybe I’ll grow bug eyes or something?”

“Because then I would be inclined to accelerate her regenerations. But, really, Rose, I wouldn’t have asked her to look into it if I didn’t trust her. So, what do you think?”

\--

Ushas glanced at her tablet when it pinged at her. She removed her goggles and gloves and swiped at the screen to read the message.

_Rose and I are heading down to the lab soon. I’ve explained to her about her DNA, but she still doesn’t know about the partial bond, so please don’t mention that. She’s willing to have some work done._

She typed out her reply. _Good news, and baby steps, I suppose. I still think you should tell her._

_When the time is right. Thanks._

Sure enough, later in the day, she glanced up at the scanner screen to see Theta and a blonde approach. _Must be Rose,_ she thought, especially with the way he held her hand and their loony smiles at one another. Ushas, on the other hand, had never been one for sentimentality. In spite of herself, she rolled her eyes and smiled a little. Even more so when Theta used the intercom.

“Ushas, would you mind letting us in?”

“Why didn’t you use the retina scanner?” She smiled more when she heard Rose giggling, shaking her head at the thought of growing soft in her old age.

“You didn’t let me in that way last time,” he whined.

“No need to be tetchy, Theta. Use the scanner. You can let yourself in.”

She watched him give a nasty look to Rose, who giggled some more.

“I saw that, Theta Sigma.”

At that, Rose doubled over.

Ushas liked her more with every passing second.

The door whooshed and the pair walked in.

“Took you long enough, Theta. And, Rose, it’s lovely to meet you after having heard so much about you the last time the cat drug him in.”

“You as well. You were old friends as I understand?”

“Oh, yes, me and him go way back in the Deca. Terrible name, really. Unoriginal, but we thought we were so impressive back then.”

Rose’s eyes lit up. “I bet you have all sorts of stories.”

“I do. Theta was quite the trickster in his day. Of course, he could get away with it more than anyone. If you come back and visit without this one in tow, I’ll share some of them.”

“That sounds delightful.”

“Aaaaaanyway,” Theta cut in. “We didn’t come here to rag on yours truly.”

“Yes. Rose, if you’ll take a seat on this stool over here, I only need a few vials of your blood. Won’t take long at all. I’ll need you to remove your jacket so I can stick you.”

Rose did as she was instructed.

“You know,” Ushas said as she filled the first vial, “I always find the red color odd.”

Rose furrowed her brows.

Theta spoke up. “Time Lords have orange blood.”

“Will my blood turn orange?”

Ushas picked up another vial. “No. You won’t turn into a Time Lady. We’re only enhancing your DNA.” When she’d finished, she patted Rose on the shoulder. “If I need anything else, I’ll let you know.”

Rose smiled. “Thank you.”

 “Rose, would you mind waiting outside for a moment? I need to discuss something with Theta.”

She looked at him. “Actually, I need to work on my lessons for the next few lectures. Do you mind?”

He reached for her hand and squeezed. “Not at all. I’ll see you at dinner.”

She rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before turning to leave.

Ushas cleared her throat to get his attention as he stared at Rose’s retreating form.

“Ehm, sorry. What did you need?”

“I like her.”

“Hardly surprising. Nearly everyone does. Even Socra finds her presence delightful at dinners, and we both know how he feels about what’s happening.”

“No, Theta. You know I don’t take to just anyone. You better not mess this up.”

“I won’t.”

“I mean it, Theta. You haven’t been happy like this for a long time.”

“I know. One step at a time.”

“Have you shown her yet?”

“What?”

“Any memories? One moment in particular?”

He tugged on his ear. “Not yet. I don’t need to anytime soon.”

“Have you even faced it yourself?”

“Still too painful.”

“I know. And I’ve only known her for a few minutes, but you look at her like she hangs the moon. I know your pets have always been special to you, but you’ve never regarded any of them like that, so I know she must be special. Somehow, I don’t think she’d turn you away for it.”

He gave her a half-smile. “Thanks.”

\--

Rose’s tablet pinged at her early the next morning, not too long after her alarm went off.

_All human employees are to report to the Panopticon for an important announcement from the King at 3:00 PM._

Right after her lecture, she noted. And whatever the announcement was, it must be important. Humans hardly ever saw the inside of that building.

She must have been the last to file in that afternoon, being that she was in the rear of the large crowd. One might have thought they would fill the floor space, but as rooms often were in the Citadel, it appeared that the Panopticon was also bigger on the inside. She gazed around in awe of the architecture, the grand columns and enormous statues of previous monarchs in their final regenerations. She wondered what Theta’s likeness would be when his was erected.

Furthermore, she wondered what he looked like in his past lives. They weren’t taught that when she was in school.

“Thank you all for being here today.”

She turned at the sound of his voice to find his eyes locked on her at the back of the crowd. She smiled.

The corner of his lips turned up before he looked away to the other attendees. “For far too long you have been thankless under my employ. I was not a happy king for quite some time, and I have been harsher than necessary to many of you. I hope that you all have noticed a change in recent months, due in no small part to the first conversations I had with Miss Tyler. Accordingly, I have partnered with the students in the Academy to give back to you in gratitude for your services. Many of you have not seen your families for quite some time, and I wish to rectify that. In two months’ time, the Citadel will hold its first annual ball of appreciation. You may invite your families to stay in the city with you for the week after the event. You will also be excused from your duties at that time. You may even leave if you wish to visit your homes. I offer my sincerest apologies for having kept you away for so long. Hopefully, this will be the first of many olive branches. I will send more specific information to your tablet, but for now, you need to sort your gowns and suits and such. I’ll send you the information of a few tailors out in the city who have so kindly offered their services at my expense.”

The crowd gasped.

“Yes, you heard right. And leave the Time Lords to me. I won’t let any of them give you trouble on my account. I have no further comments on this at this time. You’re all dismissed.” He looked at Rose again.

The crowd left, but she couldn’t move, not after hearing him say all that, and not while he was staring at her. Her chest heaved as warmth spread through her. She wasn’t sure if she was blushing under his gaze or if that was him, which wouldn’t really surprise her at all. He’d mentioned something about being able to communicate over distance, and maybe they’d been connecting long enough for that to happen—

His lips tore her from her thoughts.

 _“You’re wonderful,”_ she said.

_“Not really, I’m not. It’s you, Rose.”_

_“You didn’t have to do all of that.”_

_“I wanted to. Mostly so I could see you in a fancy gown.”_

_“Oh, so you’re taking me, are you?”_

_“I’d ask, but my mouth is currently occupied.”_

Rose felt warm again, but it wasn’t because of him. Not directly, anyway. She couldn’t help but picture other things she’d like him to do with his mouth.

She also felt him grin and he hummed in amusement. Did he… know what she was imagining?

She pulled away suddenly, her cheeks on fire, and for a moment, she could see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

He reached for her hand. “Rose, may I take you to the ball?”

She smiled widely. “Yes.”

“Good. I’ve arranged for your own private fitting. If the King is to be your escort, only the finest will do.”

“Oh… thank you.”

He squeezed her hand and led her out of the building. “You’re welcome.”

“You know I’ll be inviting my mum, right?”

“I look forward to meeting her.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Should I not? I only figured if you were as delightful as you are, she must be also.”

“She is once you get past Jackie Tyler’s third degree. She’s very protective of me.” She didn’t want to reveal anything to him about James. Not yet. She added quickly, “I mean, I am her only child, after all.”

“And I plucked you from her home. I’m sorry.”

“She’s warming up to you. You might be alright by the time she visits.”

“How do you know?”

“We exchange letters.”

“Oh, of course.” He tugged on his ear. “Ehm, send her my apologies. I suppose, she could visit anytime she wishes? She could come before the ball if you wanted her to. And maybe you could visit home anytime you like?”

“No, it’s fine, but thank you. I’ll tell her after the ball. She’ll hover if she visits now, and I’m not quite ready for that. And I don’t want to be away from you.”

He smiled. “I don’t either. What do you say we visit the library before dinner?”

\--

Evening meals had greatly improved since Theta’s return. Conversation became lively again, much like it had been before the war.

Rose still sat on the opposite end of the table from Theta. He’d insisted she be seated by him, but she didn’t want to upset the Council by supplanting their position of honor. And they could keep up their game of making faces at one another and seeing how long they could go without being caught, even though she suspected everyone knew it happened and Councillor Narvin only said something when everyone was completely irritated by their antics. The pair, of course, always laughed about it later, and it soon became a race to see who could crack the stodgy Time Lord first.

Another improvement in recent weeks, in Theta’s opinion, was the addition of Koschei to the dinner party. Theta hadn’t minded when he’d asked, being that they were old friends, remarking that they needed to spend more time together anyway. It’d been too long, he’d said, and the responsibilities of being King were a poor excuse for neglecting a friend.

Koschei’s place quickly became the seat next to Rose. At this particular dinner, he tapped her on the arm. “Rose, you’re the only human at the table. Care to share what the big announcement was? Everyone seems terribly excited about it.”

She smiled and turned to him, setting down her fork. She’d enjoyed getting to know the charming blond in the last two weeks. She enjoyed his witty repartee as much as Theta’s. “Oh. He told us—“

Theta interjected. “Rose, wait. I haven’t told them yet.”

Councillor Elar spoke up. “Haven’t told us what, Your Majesty?”

Theta set his goblet on the table. “I have drafted the assistance of the students to host a gala for the humans and their families.”

“A what?” Socra sputtered.

“A ball. To thank them for their services.”

“This has not been approved by the Council.”

“It doesn’t need to be. It doesn’t involve the Time Lords. I’m not violating any traditions. All expenses are coming out of my pocket. I haven’t spent any of my money on anything for some time. I have plenty for it, and I think it’s a worthy investment.”

“The Citadel pays them. That should be thanks enough.”

“It’s not. I have been far too harsh this time around, and I intend to change that.”

“Yes, about that. We fear that you are growing too sentimental. We almost preferred when you were brooding. At least the humans understood their place.”

All turned their heads at the loud clink of a glass being set on the table. Rose’s cheeks were red and she stared at her plate.

Socra coughed and quietly added, “Present company excluded, of course.”

Theta made an effort to keep his voice calm. “Has there been a rise in disrespect, or a decrease in the quality of services rendered as of late?”

“None reported, Sire.”

“Then what, pray tell, is the issue, Lord Chancellor Socra?”

He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but he came up empty.

“Because I won’t stand for that nonsense around my table, and I would say that whether or not Rose was on the other end of it, unlike you. Humans are not worth less by virtue of their lack of power or lengthy lifespans. In fact, some of them aren’t that much different from Time Lords anyhow. Some of them are just as capable of hidden malice and deceit and manipulation. You’d get along with them just fine.”

Socra gained new resolve. “And you would know, would you not?” 

Theta’s eyes darkened.

“That is exactly our fear, a revolt or a power grab.”

“Treating other sentient beings with dignity does not make a group of people revolt. Keeping a foot on them will. Good leaders inspire a following, not demand it from those under him.”

“And how long before they begin asking for shared power? You’ve already begun production on Citadel luxuries for wider availability in the public.”

“What would be so wrong with that, for humans to have a determination in their own future?”

“It’s ludicrous! You cannot expect beings who indulge in the basest of pleasures to be able to govern themselves!”

“You’ve never been outside the walls of the Citadel. None of you. You haven’t seen what I’ve seen.”

“Your father was far too lenient on you in letting you travel in your youth.”

“My father had great wisdom. Would you rather we return to the dark ages of Gallifrey? Would you rather we be a nation of war? Value destruction and power over life?”

Socra paused. “No.”

“Then it is time we moved on from old prejudices. Binary vascular systems and telepathy have superior benefits, but sometimes living longer gives you a smaller perspective on what really matters. Fear of death can also give you paralysis of living.” He picked up his goblet and sipped. “Now, I will no longer tolerate such discussion at my table. You’ll be eating on your own if plan to disparage my favorite species. I suggest you take time to learn the name of your servant before you enter this room again. Maybe make travel plans. Get out. Go see the world and all it has to offer. Rassilon knows I can’t stand any of you, so any excuse I can have to get you out of my presence is a good one.” He glanced at Rose, whose eyes were glistening as she gazed at him. He raised his goblet to his lips again and winked at her.

\--

Rose opened the door for Gwen, who had the biggest smile on her face.

“Rhys asked me to the ball!”

The ladies squealed in delight and jumped and hugged each other.

Gwen led Rose to the bench in front of her dressing table and began removing the pins from her hair. “Did you put the King up to this?”

“No. It was all him.”

“Is he taking you?”

Rose blushed and smiled. “Yes.”

“I wouldn’t have expected any different. And it will be good to see my family again. Will your mother be joining us?”

“I’m writing to her tomorrow. Oh, and Theta’s giving me a private fitting for my dress.”

“Treating you like a queen, as he should,” Gwen mused as she set about braiding her hair.

“You’re too kind.”

“I am not. I only speak the truth, love.”

“Your honesty means a lot. Thank you.” She looked up at Gwen and smiled.

“This will be the longest two months I’ve ever experienced.”

“Same, Gwen. Same.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a minute to publish, but I finally finished this chapter. It's been a crazy couple of weeks, let me tell you. But here we are, Jackie's come to town, and it's the night of the ball, and there's some fireworks. 
> 
> Anyway, [here is Rose's gown.](http://www.liquiwork.com/colonial/304002.html#00)
> 
> As always, unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

Two months did indeed slug on, but they also seemed to fly by. Rose stepped in to help finalize all the plans and details, especially when the Council put their foot down to refuse the use of the Panopticon for the festivities and they had to create a new venue, for which Theta was eternally grateful. Everything seemed to be moving forward without a hitch.

And then Jackie Tyler came to town.

Theta hesitantly offered to go with Rose to the train station to pick her up so she could be personally escorted to the Citadel. “You know, might be a nice gesture.”

“Yeah, she definitely won’t slap you in public.” She nudge him with her elbow. “Actually, it probably wouldn’t matter, come to think of it.”

“So, I should not go, then? Is that what I’m hearing?”

“Maybe wear your perception thing?”

“Filter. You think I should?”

“Nah, I’m teasing. I don’t think she’d be too happy if she found out you were there without her knowing.”

The corner of his lips turned up. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I see.”

“I am my mother’s daughter. No, really, though, I think she’s alright with you at this point. She was definitely alright when you offered to get her gown for the ball.”

“I’m glad that worked.”

“S’just she’s worked so hard for herself. It’s nice to see her being treated for a change. She deserves it more than anybody. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Shall we be off then?”

“Bit early, don’t you think?”

“I thought we might grab a bite or something, maybe some chips.”

“Oh, you know me, don’t you?”

He smiled. “Well, we’ve been so busy with the preparations, and even though we’ve been around each other, we haven’t had much time alone. I thought it might be nice to spend a few moments together before your mother shows up.”

She slipped her arms around his waist and rose up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “I’d love that.”

He blushed and offered his arm to her.

\--

Theta tugged on his ear as they stood on the platform.

Rose reached for his hand. “It’s gonna be fine, I promise.”

They heard a blood-curdling scream, and Theta looked up in alarm when Rose dropped his hand just as soon as she’d held it and ran to a blonde woman. They hugged tightly and laughed, and Theta smiled lightly to see Rose so happy. After a moment, they turned to him.

Jackie was smiling and she held out her arms as she approached. “Oh, come here, you!”

His eyes grew wide.

“I’m not gonna slap you, I promise. Come here!” She pulled him into her arms. “You make my Rose happy. That’s all I care about. I was so angry with you, but she tells me you’re wonderful.” She planted kisses around his face.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough!” he said, shooting Rose a look when she giggled as he wiped his cheek.

Jackie laughed. “Let me get a look at you, Theta. Oh, you are a looker, aren’t you? Rose wasn’t lying about that. We haven’t seen much of your likeness over in London town.”

He blushed. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he turned and started for the car. “Come on. Let’s get back to the Citadel.”

“Bit shy, isn’t he?” Jackie said.

“I don’t think he was expecting quite a warm reception. Maybe he would’ve rather you slapped him.” She giggled.

“I’ve never been to Arcadia before. Do you think he’d mind if we went around a bit?”

“Why don’t we go drop off your luggage first, and then we’ll go back out? I can’t wait for you to see your room. You’re going to love it.” She threaded her arm through Jackie’s and they followed Theta off the platform.

Once they were in the car, Rose said, “Mum and I are going out later.”

“Oh,” he replied softly.

“She’s never been to Arcadia.” She laced her fingers through his. “You could come if you want.”

“I’d better not. You need some time with your mother. You haven’t seen her for a long time.”

“Thank you, Theta. He’s absolutely right.”

She looked at Jackie. “It’s just that he sort of wilts when he’s not with me.” She smiled and rubbed his hand with her thumb.

 _“I’ll miss you.”_ He squeezed her hand. “I’ll find something to do.”

She tapped his arm. “Maybe you can look over all those official documents you’ve been ignoring.”

He groaned. “I hate paperwork.”

\--

Jackie was impressed with Theta. Rose had said he was wonderful, but she hadn’t known how much until she saw them in person. She was over the moon with how he doted on her Rose. He was always touching her in some way or looking at her. And when he looked at her, it was as if she hung the moon and the stars. She couldn’t ask for more. It didn’t hurt either that Theta was the King and he was pretty. Rose would be well taken care of.

That was all she’d ever wanted for her daughter. She’d always carried around a bit of guilt over James, how she’d never picked up on what a prick he’d been, but she’d been more than proud of the way Rose had bounced back from the whole ordeal, which is why she started crying as Gwen helped dress Rose in her gorgeous ball gown.

Rose glanced at her mum in the mirror. “Mum, why are you crying? It’s not like I’m getting married tonight.”

Jackie swiped at a tear. “I know, sweetheart. I’m just happy for you. And your gown is so beautiful.”

She smoothed her hand over the crimson skirt, rubbing the gold embroidery and smiling. “It is lovely.”

“Very regal,” Gwen noted and directed her to her dressing table so she could style her hair.

Rose blushed, and butterflies flitted around her stomach at what Theta might think of her appearance.

\--

Theta paced like an uneasy tiger as he waited for her to appear in the chamber just outside the grand hall, fiddling with the gold embroidery on the sleeves of his official robe.

Rose was all he could think about, and his stomach was in knots. Tonight would be the night. Tonight he would tell her everything. He desperately prayed to whatever gods were listening that everything would work out alright in the end.

“Theta?”

He turned at her voice. “Rose.” Once he’d recovered from the surprise, he looked her over. He swallowed thickly at the sight of her in her gown and her hair carefully placed in her updo. She was an angel. _No, a goddess,_ he corrected himself.

“Is something wrong?” She clasped her hands in front of her.

“No. Not at all.” He stepped towards her and took her hands in his. “You look… well, you’re beautiful, Rose. It’s not just how you look.”

She smiled. “Flatterer.”

“I mean it.” He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. _“I love you.”_

She smiled against his lips. _“I love you, too, Theta.”_

He giggled and pulled her closer to him.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and pulled away, giggling at his whimper of disappointment. “We’d better stop before I mess up your hair. You wouldn’t want to walk in with it all mussed up, would you?”

“Let them see. I don’t care.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, you do.”

“I promise I wouldn’t. Not in this case.”

She bit her lip and brushed some of the fringe away from his forehead. She met his eyes. “Thank you for doing all this.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Mum’s already in. I told her we’d see her after they announced you.”

He held up his arm for her to take. “I suppose we’d better enter then, yeah?”

“Yeah.” She smiled up at him and threaded her arm through his.

Theta opened the door and they stepped into a room with a grand curtain on the other side. Castellan Kelner waited in the middle where it would split and they’d enter. He nodded at the man as they approached, and he slipped through.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Kelner called out. “Introducing tonight’s guest of honor—“

Rose squeezed his arm.

“Lady Rose Tyler, and her escort, Theta Sigma, King of Gallifrey.”

She stared up at him as the hall erupted in applause. “But I’m not… guest of honor?”

“Yes, you are.”

“They were supposed to announce you.”

“And they did, didn’t they? But this really isn’t about me. Anyway, we mustn’t keep them waiting.” He rested his free hand on hers and stepped forward through the slightly parted curtain.

Rose’s head spun as the cheers and applause grew even louder. She kept a hold on Theta’s arm as she curtsied on the dais and then looked out over the crowd. She saw many of her friends she’d made in her time at the Citadel and all of her students. She even saw a few Time Lords, Koschei and Councillor Flavia, among others.

Lady Khulpa approached the dais. “To open this evening’s festivities, the students of the Academy have prepared a dance to present to Lady Rose and the King.” The floor cleared as the students took their positions and the musicians started a waltz.

Rose smiled up at Theta and stepped closer to him as he rested his hand on her waist.

All marveled at the choreographed dips and spins and flaring skirts. They had done their best to honor Rose, and Theta was quite proud of the young Lords and Ladies, even if a few had grumbled along the way. They were accomplishing his aim of building a bridge of understanding between the two races.

And Rose was happy with it all. That was most important to him.

Lady Khulpa spoke again. “Before we open the floor to everyone, the first dance is reserved for her ladyship, if she desires.”

She glanced at Theta’s offered hand and the hope written in his eyes and slipped her hand in his.

The crowd parted as they descended the small bit of stairs and walked to the center of the floor.

Everything else faded away in his arms.

 _“And to think, this is what started it all,”_ she said.

_“Oh, I think it started before this.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I think it was the day you arrived, when you told me off.”_

She laughed.

_“Maybe even before that, when I spied on you without your permission. I was too lost at the time to know. But even then, Rose, your kindness and regard for life struck me.”_

_“You’re not lost now.”_

_“No, I’m not, and things will change after tonight.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

The corner of his lips turned up. _“Later, after all the festivities.”_

She smiled. _“Got something special planned?”_

_“I’ve missed you.”_

_“Me, too.”_

They spent the remainder of the dance sharing their affection for one another.

The musicians kicked up a good reel after that, and everyone joined in.

The night went off smoothly. Everyone was having a magnificent time.

Sometimes Rose and Theta mingled, sometimes they danced, and sometimes they stood quietly to the side. And then Rose noticed how hungry she was.

They made a stop by the refreshments table. Theta grabbed a cup to fill it with punch for Rose while she filled a plate with nibbles.

“Good evening to the both of you.”

Theta looked up from the punch bowl and smiled at his best friend. “Koschei.”

Rose grinned. “Hi!”

“Rose, lovely to see you. You look wonderful.”

“Thank you. You enjoying yourself?”

“Hardly, but I’m here to support you both and my son. Speaking of, Theta, I’m wondering if you might spare her for a dance?”

He blinked. He’d not considered that anyone else would request a dance with her. His hearts twinged with the slightest amount of possessiveness, but then he felt silly when he knew his friend meant no harm, and he knew how independent Rose was. She would only tease him if she knew what he was thinking. In reality, he had nothing to worry about. He looked at the glass in his hand and shrugged. “That’s up to her.”

“Of course, my Lord.” He bowed to Rose and offered his hand.

“Oh, then you can take me out for a spin, yeah? Come on, King!” Jackie removed the cup from his hand and pulled Theta onto the floor.

Rose laughed at Theta’s pleading expression for her to save him and followed Koschei to an open position a few couples away from them. “That’s nice of you to be here for him, your friend.”

“Yes. Well. Do you mind if I ask a question?”

She grinned cheekily. “You just did.”

“Rose, you do know that the High Council has put pressure on him as of late to fulfill his duty of bonding and producing an heir?”

“Yes, we’ve discussed that. And we’ve been to visit Ushas about working on my DNA.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh. I hadn’t heard that.”

“Yes. Two months ago, just before he announced the ball.”

“Makes sense why he hasn’t even touched the list of suitable candidates for a match, then. So, you’ve already agreed to a partnership?”

“He’s not officially asked me, but I know I love him, and he loves me.”

“That’s as plain as day to anyone who knows the both of you.”

“Yeah. We’ve even been working on my telepathy skills. That’s why we spend so much time together.”

“Ah. Makes sense. Lucky for you, though, nothing’s official.”

“Why?” Rose’s body tensed.

“There’s a problem with all of this.”

“What’s the problem?”

“It's not a match the High Council would approve. In spite of the King’s fondness for humans, they’re not as favorable on the matter, as I’m sure you well know. Lord Chancellor Socra hasn’t kept his opinions to himself.”

She stopped moving. Was this what Theta had wanted to discuss later? “He… he never mentioned about needing the Council to approve.”

He touched her arm. “I’m sure he’s not left that out on purpose.”

“He can’t have. He wouldn’t.”

“No, he wouldn’t. It would be terrible of him to court you as he has if he wouldn’t be able to keep you, not once the bond is made between him and his mate. I can’t see him intentionally leading you on like that. He’s not that sort of man. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Tears welled in her eyes.

“The King fulfills his duties to make the Council happy, and he’ll keep you as his consort. He can continue his relationship with you on the side, and you get to keep him as your lover. Of course, you won’t share a bond with him. That would be reserved for his mate, so you won’t get the privilege of knowing him fully through telepathy, not like a Time Lady would. How could you anyway? You’re only human.”

She stepped out of the line of dancers. “That’s—that’s why we went to see Ushas, so it would be possible.”

He followed her. “That may be true, Rose, but Time Lords cannot fully bond with two other Time Lords. It’s uncommon, but not unheard of, bondmates having a second partner.” He tilted his head and peered at her. “I can see you’re distressed.”

“Why would he lie to me?”

“Rose, what’s wrong?”

She turned at the sound of his voice and his hand on her shoulder. She blinked back her tears.

His jaw clenched when he saw the distress in her eyes.

She swallowed and lifted her chin, stepping away from his hand. “I’ll have you know, Theta, that I am worth more than being your two-bit side piece.”

His eyebrows shot straight up. “What?”

“I know what you’ve been doing, and I won’t stand for it.”

“Rose, I would never—where is this coming from?” He glanced at Koschei.

“Certainly not from you. And after all we’ve been through, I thought you’d have more respect for me. I can’t believe you would lead me on like this!” Her voice caught. “I’m leaving on the next train in the morning. Get your jollies from somewhere else.”

“Rose, wait!” He reached for her hand.

Without looking, she tore it from his and ran through the crowd. Jackie wasn’t far behind her with Gwen in tow.

He turned to Koschei, his eyes dark. “What did you do?”

He wasn’t fazed. “A favor. For her, because it’s true. You really shouldn’t have led her on like that, knowing they would never approve of a union between you and a human. But mostly for myself. Next time you have my son in a lecture, don’t call him out in front of the other students. It wouldn’t build good rapport between a future member of the High Council and his peers.”

He scoffed. “Oh, they put you up to this, did they?”

“Socra told me to put a wedge between the two of you, and honestly, he was right to do so. A human on the throne? Beside a ruler of Gallifrey? That’s stupid, Theta, and I think you know it just as well as the rest of us. I agreed to it if he guaranteed a seat on the High Council for my son.”

“I told Socra to leave things alone. Did he also tell you she and I already share a partial bond?”

Koschei’s jaw dropped. All color drained from his face and he held up his hands, palms out. “N-no. He didn’t include that detail. Believe me, Theta, please, I would never–”

Theta grabbed him by his robes and pushed him several feet until he hit the wall. “Yes, you idiot! I protected it in the future for this very reason. She doesn’t know about it yet, and if you’ve screwed things up, Koschei, I swear... you know what they say.” He growled and shoved Koschei again. “Never get between a Time Lord and his mate. _Especially_ me.” He released him. “I won’t penalize your son because of your stupidity, but you will suffer for your treason. If you _ever_ talk to Rose again or so much as look at her or speak her name, I won’t hesitate to regenerate you through the rest of your lives.”

Koschei tilted his head and peered at him, smirking. “I can see my own error in this situation, and do with me what you will, but it’s not my fault you haven’t explained it to her. You’re on your own in that regard. If you had, she might have reacted differently.”

He growled again, but at himself. He’d messed up, and he’d always known it. He took off after Rose, not even caring that the festivities had paused at the commotion.

–

“Theta, what happened?” Gwen tried to catch him before he could move down the corridor any further.

“Did you see Rose? Where is she?”

“She went to her room. She said not to let you see her, and that if you respect her at all, you’ll leave her alone.”

“Gwen, there’s been a huge misunderstanding. I have to see her. I have to clear this up.”

“You _really_ don't want to do that. Her mum’s in there. She has half a mind to find you later and give you a piece of it, and you’ll be lucky if you survive. You need to calm down and tell me what happened.”

“Koschei got hold of Rose and told her a lie, and now she thinks I’m planning on keeping her as a consort. You wouldn’t believe that if you heard it, would you, Gwen?”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“I’ve got to fix this.”

“I understand, but you need to breathe. Respiratory bypass won’t even help you. Listen. Let her settle down, and maybe I can talk some sense into her. Maybe I can convince her to give you an audience tomorrow. You know if you go in there and fly off the handle that she’ll never listen to you again.”

He rested a hand against the wall. “I know.”

“Sit down for a moment. That’s it.” She eased him down and sat next to him, taking his hand in both of hers. “Now, I know that this is not the time for clichés, but if you’ll listen. I’ve watched you two for a while now, and I know what you have is real. Something like that just doesn’t go away overnight. Even if she’s angry, and even if she wants to leave, she still loves you, or it wouldn’t hurt as much as it does, thinking you’ve betrayed her. I know you haven’t. I know you wouldn’t. I know you love her because she saved you. And, deep down, I really believe that love conquers all. It may not look it right now, but I believe it will all be okay in the end.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand. “Thank you, Gwen.” He stood and walked away.

“Where are you going?”

“If I can’t fix this by talking to her right now, I’ll have to fix it another way.”

“What are you going to do?”

“The only thing I can think to do. If it all works out, or not, I’m sure you’ll be the second to know, after her mother.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp..... so sorry for the delay in updates. It's been a shitty couple of weeks.
> 
> I was feeling okay enough this afternoon to work on the chapter some more, and then I realized it was getting entirely too long for a standard chapter in this story. So have this part as a peace offering for leaving these two hanging for so long. (Warning, brief conversation about Jimmy and all the things that come along with that bastard.)
> 
> One more chapter, and then an epilogue. I'll post them together when I'm finished. I'm making some good headway on it, so hopefully it won't be two weeks or so before the next update. So grateful for a three-day weekend!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose tossed and turned, but she couldn’t get any sleep. Just as well because she could sleep on the train.

She cried, wavering between anger and heartbreak. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself be deceived again. In the end, Theta had been exactly like James.

Her head ached, and she wanted to cry more because of it. She decided to steal down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe she could find some medicine. No use waking Gwen at this hour of night.

She padded down the corridor, stopping when she thought she heard music. She swore she’d heard it before, and her mind strained to place it. Yes, it was the same music she’d heard when Theta first dance with her, and then… yes. That room, the room he’d told her was forbidden on the day she’d arrived.

How different things were back then, how much she thought he’d changed. Her eyes watered at the memories and she tried to swallow down the lump that was forming again. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and started off towards the kitchen again, but she found every instinct told her to turn around and walk the other direction.

Her headache was soon overpowered as the music grew stronger, and she finally caved and obeyed the pull she felt. She followed the music down several corridors and down a set of stairs before she recognized where the music was leading her.

She stopped in front of the double white doors and traced one of the roses again. “I know he told me not to go inside, but… I think I’m supposed to.” She laid her palm flat on the painted surface. She thought it was odd. Nearly everything about the Citadel was cold and clinical. Futuristic, scientific. Understandable, considering its occupants were the Time Lords. It suited them. But these doors were the only organic thing around in the space. They were carved. Somebody had crafted them.

She glanced around, hoping that Theta wasn’t hiding in the shadows. She didn’t care to see him anyway, and she wouldn’t be around after the next morning for her to deal with his anger if he found out. She pushed lightly on one of the doors and, surprisingly, it opened. She glanced around again and walked inside.

She found herself in a cavernous space. Round lights built into the walls cast a warm glow, and curvy structures stretched from the floor to the ceiling every so often. Rose walked up to one and touched it, and it… hummed? Yes, it definitely hummed at her touch. Upon closer examination, the material seemed to be a sort of coral.

The space held no furniture, but the walls held twelve large portraits. Well, ten portraits and two blank canvases.

The face she recognized immediately was in the tenth position. That was Theta. 

She studied the other portraits. She took a step back when she felt… the other subjects stared out of the portraits, yes. That’s what subjects do in portraits, of course, but it seemed as if they stared at _her._ And the longer she looked at them, the more familiar they became.

These were all of Theta’s past lives. They had to be.

She approached the portrait in the ninth position, the one next to her Theta. She peered at his face, which was different to be sure, but... the eyes. She knew those eyes. Even though they were a clear blue, that was him, Theta Sigma. She reached out to trace the brush strokes.

“You again?”

She blinked and turned around.

Before her stood the man in the painting, hands clasped behind him.

“Again? Where am I?”

“You’re with me, in this room. Look around.”

Sure enough, she was in the same room. She noticed her Theta’s painting was empty. “You’re...Theta, right? The one before the one I know.”

“Theta Sigma, the one and only, that’s me. Number nine.” He stepped towards her and grinned. “And you’re Rose Tyler.”

“How do you know me?”

He held up a hand and closed his eyes. “Hold on. I just want to savor this moment.” He inhaled deeply through his nose and opened his eyes again. “I have the advantage here, which isn’t something I have very often with you.”

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. This Theta wasn’t any less of a git. He must’ve been in all his lives.

“Now, Rose, you don’t know anything yet in your timeline. When you visited me a few moments ago, you said the next time I saw you, you wouldn’t know anything yet. Good thing you gave me this to give to you.” He brought his hands in front of him to reveal a letter and tapped it in his free hand. “You said it would help you.”

“I... was here, and I gave you a letter?”

“You don’t listen very well, do you? I said you gave me this letter from you to give to you, and what’s more, you snogged me silly and walked right back out.” His eyes twinkled with warmth and mischief.

“Can I see it?”

The humor left his expression, but the affection did not. “Yes, but let me tell you something before you I give this to you and send you back. Rose Tyler, I’m an idiot. If there’s one thing you need to know about me, it’s that I’m a complete idiot, and it seems the next me didn’t lose that quality when I regenerated. And I’m sorry. Maybe I should have gone about this differently, but it is what it is, and he did the best with the circumstances he had. Listen to him, please, and come back to see me when you’re ready to put that letter into my hands. I rather enjoyed that snog, and I’m looking forward to enjoying it again when you see me a few minutes ago. And, no, you can’t just put this copy of the letter into my hands. You’ll have to write a new one.”

Her brows furrowed. “If it’s the same letter, why does it matter?”

He turned the letter over. “See this?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Oh, it’s sealed on the back. So I really will write this letter in the future?”

“If you choose to go through with this. The choice is yours, after all. And it’s your seal, mind you, so you know it’s from you. You get to keep this one, and you write a new one for me.”

“What’s all this about?” Her eyes watered. “I’m supposed to be angry at you. I’m supposed to leave tomorrow, but now I’ve written myself a letter in the future and given it to you, and I...”

“Kissed me with reckless abandon? Yes, you did. I know none of this makes sense to you now, but it will, I promise. Trust me, alright?” He pressed the letter into her hands and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you soon. Go on, off with you now. Walk back through the painting, the one behind you.”

“How can I go through the painting?”

“Easy.” He nudged her backwards.

She yelped when she ran into something solid that wasn’t the wall.

Theta caught her arms to steady her and gently smiled. “Whoa. It’s alright. Welcome back.”

She looked up at him behind her for a second before she remembered she was still upset with him. She wrenched herself from his hands and turned, crossing her arms.

“Rose, please, you have to listen to me. What Koschei told you, it isn’t true.”

“How do I know?”

“Socra made a deal with him and left out a few key details, things that I need to share with you. I haven’t told you yet because it wasn’t time, but it is now. Has to be, if I have any chance of fixing this.”

She glanced at the letter in her hand.

“What’s that?”

“Apparently it’s a letter I’ve written to myself. I got it from you in that painting. I gave it to him to give to me.”

“I don’t remember that, but then again, things aren’t finished yet. I must’ve blocked this part out.”

“What’s not finished?”

“I want to know more about this letter first, and then I’ll explain.”

“No. I wrote it to myself, not to you. I want to read it in privacy. What’s more, if you haven’t told me whatever it is I should know by now, I have a right to this for myself.”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Fair enough.” He smirked and cocked his head towards the opposite wall. “You can sit over there by the fire if you’d like.”

“What fire–” She looked at the sofa and chairs across the room, sitting in front of a cozy fire. “That wasn’t there a moment ago. How’d that get there?”

“I’ll explain later.”

“Wait a minute. You told me when I’d first arrived that this room was forbidden, and you got all tetchy when I asked about it, and you’re not even angry with me for being here. Why’s that?”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled. “All will be revealed, I promise. Please, go and read your letter. Then I’ll explain everything.”

Rose scoffed and walked towards the small sitting area. If he thought for one moment that he’d smirked and cracked her resolve, he had another thing coming. She could slap that look off his face if she wanted to, and she had half a mind to turn around and do just that.

She stopped when she saw a kettle and two mugs. “And there’s tea! Fresh tea. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“It will. Take your time. It’s not like that matters outside this room.”

“Time?”

“Yes. Sit, Rose.”

She huffed and walked around to the front of the sofa. She poured herself a cup and sat. She looked at the letter she’d set on the table for a moment before she picked it up and broke the seal.

_Rose,_

_Hello! This is me in the future, writing to me in the past. The wonders of traveling between portals of time, right?_

_Theta is telling the truth. Koschei didn’t know a few things when he spoke to you at the ball. I know you’re hurting, but give him a chance. It will all make sense in the end. Besides, you never could resist those brown eyes of his, and his smile. And the really great hair. Seriously, it’s great hair, and you know it._

She had to stop reading to fight a smile. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to will back the flutter of her heart at the thought of her favorite features of his. Now she understood why she was so frustrating to everyone else at times. Even she knew how to get under her own skin.

_And, yes, you’ll be upset with him one more time, and you have right to be, but I want you to take a deep breath, and remember that he’s not him, even if he looks it at the moment, and deep down, you know it. He’s never given you a reason to doubt him. You know he has a good heart. You saw it in him before he even saw it in himself. Trust that._

_All this with Theta, it’s always been your choice. He’ll always leave it up to you. You can walk away from this. Say the word, and this timeline won’t exist anymore. (Which would be a pity, because he’s a fairly decent shag.) But after you listen to everything he has to say, you’ll understand you can’t see your life going any differently. I promise on the other side of all this, it’s worth it._

_Theta, since I know you can’t stand me not paying attention to you for even a few moments, if you don’t mess this up, I promise to reward you at a later date with that thing you always dreamed about me doing to you. Yes, that thing. No, not tonight._

_With all my love to the both of you,_

_Rose Marion Tyler_

She blushed furiously. What kind of future with him did that promise?

More importantly, had he been thinking about her in more… intimate ways? It was hardly surprising, but being confronted with it so directly was… warmth spread through her.

“What does your letter say?” Theta plopped himself down on the sofa next to her and poured his own mug of tea.

She startled. “Nothing you need to know,” she said quickly, folding the letter to shield it from his superior Time Lord vision. She wouldn’t be surprised if he could see straight through things, as much as he bragged about himself. She pulled her robe closed over her shift.

He leaned back into the corner of the sofa. “Has to be good if you’re blushing like that.” He winked and blew on his steaming tea.

Her jaw dropped. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m not that happy to see you.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“As they come.”

“I know.” He leaned forward set his mug on the table. “I also think you’re trying to stay angry with me, but you don’t want to be.”

“Nope.”

“Yes. First of all, you’re curious. This room intrigues you, and you’d like to know more about it, but you also know I need you to be willing to listen before I can explain anything. Also, I watched you read your letter.” He held up his hand at her opening her mouth. “Before you get more upset with me, I didn’t read what it said. Technically, I’m not invading your privacy. I merely watched you from afar, which happens to be one of my favorite past times. Even better is when I can watch you up close, but I don’t think that’s feasible right now. I would like to change that if you’d let me.”

She closed her eyes. It was impossible to stay angry with him when he spoke to her as he was, especially if she’d written that Koschei had been wrong after all.

She opened her eyes again and looked at the ground. Her eyes filled with tears, and this time, she couldn’t stop them.

He immediately moved closer to her. “Rose, come here.”

She leaned into his arms, resting her hands on his chest, and she cried. “Even if what he said wasn’t true, it still hurts.”

“I know.”

“For a moment I thought you were a monster.”

“I was for a long time. Not the type of monster you may have thought me tonight, but I was a monster, to be sure. And then I met this amazing woman who made me better. That version of me Koschei so conveniently created for you, you can be angry with him all you want. Slap him, yell at him, run him through with a sword for all I care, because you’re worth more than the value he placed on you, and he deserves your wrath.”

She pulled back to look at him.

He brushed the apple of her cheek with his thumb. “But, Rose, that version of me, he’s not on this sofa with you right now.”

“I know.”

“Can I do anything more to convince you of that?”

She reached for his robe and met his lips with hers.

He let her take the lead, which turned out to be the best decision of his life when she threaded her fingers through his hair and she nipped at his bottom lip. It was quite heated for a moment. When it seemed she’d had enough of her way with him, he gently eased away. “Well–” He cleared his throat when he heard the raspy quality of his voice. “That was exhilarating. Do you feel better, or did you need more convincing?”

Her eyes were shining as she grinned at him. “Shut up.”

“So can I read your letter now?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She held it out for him. “Bit crumpled.”

He delicately plucked it from her hand. “I’m not complaining.” He sat back and unfolded the parchment. He read to himself and he grinned. “You like my hair?”

“Yeah, but you knew that already.”

He continued reading. He didn’t say anything else, and he blushed furiously at the end of the letter, just as she’d done.

“You been thinking about me?” She grinned, her tongue between her teeth, which didn’t help his state of mind. She laughed when he swallowed.

“That isn’t important right now,” he said, his voice measured.

“Then what is? What haven’t you been telling me?”

He turned his body towards her so his leg rested on the sofa. He glanced around. “This room, what do you think it is?”

“It’s some sort of special room for you. Maybe it works the same way as the courtyard. You think of what you need or want, and it’s provided for you. These paintings are all you, all your former lives.”

“Right. How could you tell?”

“The eyes. They’re different, but I’d know them anywhere. And that one–” she pointed, “is the one before you. I guess you get younger in each portrait, even if maybe you look older.”

“Very perceptive. But there’s something more about this room. It’s not just a portrait gallery.”

“What is it, then?”

He grinned. “You honestly don’t know?”

“No, of course not. How can I be expected to know when you’d told me this room was forbidden and then flew off the handle at me–”

“Do they not teach you of the High Gallifreyan traditions in your human schooling? What kind of education are you getting over there in old London town? How can you all be my proper subjects if you don’t know–”

She smiled at his rambling. “What does High Gallifreyan tradition have to do with this room, Theta?”

“This is the sacred room of the King.”

“I sort of understand that, but what does it _mean?”_

“It’s only accessible to me. I come here should I need to commune with my former selves, like you were able to speak to that version of me. But I’ll do that only in the hour of direst need. We tend not to interfere with each other. Too much bravado. It gets ugly sometimes with our different personalities and tastes. I am not fond of the white walls that used to be in here.”

“So why am I here? I’m not even royalty.”

He set the letter on the coffee table and reached for her hand. “That is not the only purpose for this room.”

“And what’s that?”

“I say it’s accessible only to me, but, in truth, this room is _also_ only accessible to the bondmate of the monarch.”

She blinked, drawing her hand out of his. “But I’m not…”

“As you said, the choice is still yours, but don’t make it just yet.”

“Are you asking–” She paused for a long time.

He looked down at his hands. “I meant to ask you tonight anyway. Ushas sent me a message this morning to let me know it worked, her experiment of bonding my TNA to your DNA.”

“So what’s the problem? Why should I wait?”

He exhaled before lifting his eyes to hers. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I know, but what does that have to do with this?”

“I need you to know that before I tell you. I only did this because I love you.”

Her smile faded. “Alright.”

His pursed his lips, and he sat back. “Here’s where you’re going to be upset with me again. But it will all make sense when I explain it, I promise. And then I’ll leave it up to you. The choice is yours.”

“You keep saying that. I don’t want to be kept in the dark any longer.”

“I know.” He looked at his hands again and thought for a moment.

“Just tell me, Theta.”

“Do you remember when we danced the first time?”

“Yes.”

“That little shock you felt when we touched hands.”

She reached for his hand. “Yeah. How could I forget?”

He winced at her touch. He hated himself so much for how he was about to break her trust. “That was when it made itself known to me, because I could feel you, too. And since then... well, apparently, I’ve had to work some telepathic acrobatics to get us to this point.”

“What made itself known?”

He looked at her. “In the future, I established a partial bond that unveiled itself in that moment.”

Her nostrils flared and she stood. “You’re telling me we’ve had this connection the whole time?”

“That’s why we’ve been able to communicate telepathically.”

“And you didn’t even ask me first?”

“Yes. But it’s not complete yet. Rose, it had to be this way–”

“Why didn’t you say something to me?”

“It’s not like we’d spent that much time around each other yet. What did you want me to say? ‘Hey, Rose, lovely dance. Oh, by the way, I think I’d like to mate with you, so have this telepathic connection you didn’t ask for but I hope you’ll want it someday’?”

“No, but you could have told me later!”

“I know I should have, and I’m sorry.”

“This involves me. I should have known. It’s my mind.”

“I know.”

“You can’t keep hiding things from me! _Especially_ where I’m concerned. It’s not right!” She turned away and swiped at her cheek where a tear had fallen.

He stood, terrified that he’d lost her again.

“Rose, you have every reason to be angry with me. I’m not asking you to not be angry, but can you let me explain?”

“You’ve had all this time to explain it to me. Why now? What more do you have to explain?”

“There’s a reason it had to be this way.”

She wheeled around. “What reason was so good that I didn’t need to know? You could have figured out some way to tell me.”

“Yes, I could and should have.”

“The first thing I told you when I came here was that I won’t stand for my freedom being taken away.”

Something clicked in his mind and he slowly put his hands in his pockets. _He’s not him._ He’d wondered about that when he read it. “Rose, when you say that… did something happen to you?”

 “How do I know you haven’t been controlling me this whole time?”

“I haven’t been.” He made every effort to remain calm. Something was going on outside of the room in her mind, and he wanted for all the world to protect her from it. She was angry at him for sure, but she was angry at someone else as well.

“How can I trust that?”

“A bond isn’t a form of control. I can see why you’d think that, but it’s not. Rose, what happened to you?”

She turned away again. She thought back to the beginning of all this, the day they’d danced. She’d been overwhelmed because they’d danced. Not because of a telepathic connection. Everything had been her own feelings.

_He’s not him._

“There was… I was so young. I didn’t know any different.”

He reached for her hand. “What did he do to you?”

She sobbed and covered her mouth, turning and fisting her hands in his robe as he wrapped his arms around her.

When she’d stilled after a few moments, he said, “I can only guess. And it makes sense why you’d be so angry with me. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s fine,” she said quietly. “Sit. It’s only fair. You kept something from me.”

“I don’t think the two quite compare, but alright.”

She sat next to him. “No. Maybe if you’d known, you might have thought better to tell me.”

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. “I was wrong either way. Doesn’t matter if I knew or not.”

She sighed. “His name was James Stone. I was young, and he was fascinating, and he paid attention to me, and like young women do, I fell in love. Mum was happy because he was rich and he’d be able to take care of me. We were engaged, and that’s when the problems started, because it looks bad on women if they break an engagement, especially if the bloke’s rich. He knew I’d be out of luck if I broke it off with him. What girl would turn down one of the richest blokes in the city? So he started talking down to me because he knew I was stuck with him. One time I stuck up for myself and he hit me for it. And then I found out he visited a brothel on the regular. My mum found out and she’s the one who gave me courage to break it off. We’ve stuck together since.”

“Oh, Rose, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re not angry with me for not telling you?”

“No, of course not. And I would have told you about all this if I had known. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you. I knew how angry you were when I’d brought you here in the first place without your consent, so I sort of freaked out when all this came up. I wanted to get us to a place where you’d trust me enough to tell you about this. Speaking of, why didn’t you write me off? Why, after all that, did you give me a chance? I was a bully when you showed up.”

“You were angry because you were hurting. James just wanted someone he could control. And then when I’d told you off, you changed. You listened.”

“And speaking of changing, I’m going to need to do some work over there in London. I had no idea it was like that. It’s not right that a woman should be punished for trying to take care of herself. How many other women are in the same situation you’ve been in?”

She shivered at the darkness in his eyes, something even deeper than the darkness she’d seen when she first met him. She changed the subject. “You said it had to be this way. Why?”

“The day after we danced, the next morning, before I’d even asked you on that picnic, I had a meeting with Socra, and he brought up the fact that I hadn’t found a mate yet. I had feelings for you, even before this bond thing happened, so of course I wasn’t going to be interested in anybody else. And they never would have approved me proposing a bond with you, since you’re human.”

“Why me, if I’m human?”

“You’re so human. Everything you do is so human. And you... Rose, I was lost in death and destruction. I was in pain. But you’ve brought me back to life. I can’t say that enough.”

She leaned up to kissed him. _“What else about that meeting?”_

_“I knew in that meeting why I would have retroactively formed an incomplete bond between us. Once a bond is made, it can’t be broken except by the parties in it, so they wouldn’t be able to refuse you as my partner. In the future, knowing you would have been upset, I waited until the last possible point of contact between us, which, coincidentally, happened to be the first time we even had any skin contact. Seems kind of symbolic to me, in retrospect.”_

She pulled away. “You did it to protect us.”

“Yes. If I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now. And I know I could have told you before now, but it’s kind of big news. It’s a lot to handle. Listen, I swear I was going to tell you tonight, after everything was over. I promise I was, but Koschei got to you first, and I’m an idiot for letting that happen, and here we are.”

“Yes, you are an idiot.”

The corner of his lips turned up at her smile before he looked away. “Like I said, it’s not complete. If you don’t want this, I’ll undo it now and change your memories of everything back to the day we first danced, and you can go on living. I can’t change what’s happened over the last three months, but you’ll never know it happened.”

“And what about you? You would erase your own?”

“No.”

“Wouldn’t you be lonely?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

He looked at her. “I don’t want to forget.”

She pushed him back and straddled his lap, furiously meeting his lips with hers and pressing herself as close as she could to him. They were a mess for a few moments before she pulled back to catch her breath.

“I, ehm…” He had to blink a few times before he could put any coherent sentence together. “I have to take issue with something in your letter.”

“What’s that?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Fairly decent?”

She rolled her eyes. “For all your bragging about being a Time Lord, you’re no different from any normal bloke.”

“I am no average bloke.”

She grinned. “And who’ve you been shagging to know that you’re above average? I need to talk to them so I can get a second opinion.”

“You, in my mind.”

She caressed the back of his head. “And what does me in your mind think?”

He smirked. “Do you _really_ want to know? I can show you.”

She bit her lip and played with the collar of his nightgown when he stilled her hand.

“I said, in my mind.”

She blushed. “Oh.”

“Do you want me to? I’m genuinely asking.”

“Yes.”

He cupped her jaw and brought her forehead to his. “Just relax.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter. I decided to tag the epilogue onto the end of this one. I might feel like extending this universe someday.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments and all the reblogs on tumblr as I was posting the chapters.
> 
> I have a few other fics on the docket. If you loved this fic or the other ones I've posted, you can subscribe to me and you'll be notified when I post anything new. 
> 
> I'm still working slowly on the Hamilton fic (y'all it's gonna be epic), and I've got a Casanova/Hannah fic in the works, a human alternate!Ten/Rose fic (no Journey's End, so sadly no Tentoo), and a single dad AU. 
> 
> I've also got a list of movie AUs I've started in my google docs: Shop Around the Corner (the original You've Got Mail; hellooooooo Jimmy Stewart, I love him); the Music Man; Singing in the Rain; Guys and Dolls (hellooooooooo Sky Masterson), and Pleasantville (a double fob watch fic, no Family of Blood).

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she wasn’t in the same room. She glanced around at all the lit candles and rose petals beneath her feet. She heard the crackle of logs in the fireplace. She admired the enormous bed adorned with crimson linens next to her. “Where is this?”

“Technically,” a voice murmured near her ear, “we’re in my mind, like I said.”

She shivered as fingers trailed down her neck and slid her silk robe off.

“This is my bedroom.”

“It’s beautiful.” Her voice was breathy as he ran his fingertips down her arms again and held her hands.

“And will also be yours,” he whispered in her ear.

She inclined her head when he brushed her neck with the tip of his nose. The sensation of his breath tickling her skin was intoxicating. She turned to face him. “This feels so real.”

“It’s telepathic, so it's very real. Just not physical. Simple engaging of the mind in a different way.”

“Is this what it’s meant to be like for Time Lords?”

A small smile formed on his lips. “Oh, yes. Well, not quite like this. It’s more about sensations than it is visual. Definitely not quite as… ehm, erotic. Well, sometimes it is, those that aren’t stuffy. But, generally—“

“So what do I do?”

He brought her hand to his lips. “Anything you want.”

She stepped into him and kissed him, languid and leisurely.

He reached down and pulled up the hem of her shift, lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. He glanced over her exposed form. “Just as beautiful as I’d imagined.”

She smiled lightly. “And how would you know?”

He stepped closer to her, resting his hands on her waist. “I’ve held you enough. But, I was not counting on that mole right here.” He stroked it with his thumb, the one under her left breast, and he turned his hand so he could feel her. He wrapped his other arm around her tighter when she arched into his touch. He ducked his head to kiss her neck (and, _oh,_ how divine her skin tasted), reveling in her moaning. He moaned a bit himself as she pressed her body against his and tugged on his hair. He reached down past her bum and hoisted her up around his hips.

She pulled away for a moment and met his eyes, so warm and tender. She brushed her thumb over the apple of his cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered.

She bit her lip and smiled. “I love you, too, but this situation seems a little unfair.”

His eyes widened. “How?”

She giggled at his concern. “You’re still clothed.”

His worried expression melted into a smile. “Oh, suppose we’d better remedy that.” He stepped towards the bed and braced himself with one arm as he gently laid her down. He discarded his robe and nightshirt and leaned over her, kissing her when she pulled him down.

His skin tingled as she trailed her fingers down his back. He moaned when she squeezed his bum, and he smiled at her little giggle and her wrapping her legs around his hips.

He cleared his throat. “If we were out in the physical world, I’d take more time, but… this is only for illustrative purposes. I’ll make it up to you later.”

She giggled again. “A little eager, are we?”

He jerked his head to the side. “Well— _oomph.”_ The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, and Rose was grinning down at him like a cat who got the cream.

“Anything I want, right?”

“Ehm. Well. I, ehm.” He struggled to recover, but nothing coherent came to his mind. He took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Alright.” She reached down and gently stroked him a few times.

He nearly fell apart, gripping the duvet for all he was worth. He hadn’t counted on this turn of events, but he certainly wouldn’t protest.

“A little eager indeed,” she purred in his ear.

His mind spun for a moment. “Rose.”

“Theta?”

He opened one eye, and she giggled.

“How did I get so lucky?”

She grinned. “Aw, that’s so sweet—" She squealed as he flipped her onto her side.

They dissolved into laughter, which ended when he couldn’t take it anymore and kissed her. He smoothed a hand down her side and drew up her thigh over his hip. They both gasped when he ground himself against her center, realizing how desperate they were for any sort of friction where it mattered. He paused and searched her eyes, and she nodded.

She wrapped her other leg around him as he entered her and he began thrusting. She kissed his lips, his neck, nipped at his shoulder, whispered in his ear and cried out his name until they both crashed over the edge.

After they’d both calmed, he kissed her again.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes, she was back in the secret chamber, still on Theta’s lap.

He wore the smuggest grin she’d ever seen. “And that, Rose Tyler, _that_ experience you will never get with a normal bloke.”

“That was. Wow. Mind-blowing.”

“Fairly decent my arse.”

“Mmm, yes, a nice arse, indeed,” she replied seductively, and they laughed. “Right. I might have to call your prowess into question more often. And I might need you to prove yourself outside of your head.”

He growled. “That I can do.”

\--

They rested on the sofa together under a blanket, her head pillowed on his chest, and him thumb lazily tracing patterns on her arm.

“So how does this room really work?”

“This is my dynasty’s version of this room. Interestingly enough, there are levels below mine. It’s a way for Gallifrey to keep a record of its history. The King is the steward of these records. The level below mine is my father’s dynasty before me. The three below that are… ehm, you don’t need to see those. Very dark. And you are free to come and go in here as you please. Just as you spoke with the other version of me in the painting, you may commune with any of the others anytime you wish. You won’t be able to commune with the previous dynasties, though. Those rooms are nothing more than museums now, but you can see them if you wish.”

“How do the portraits work?”

“The paintings, when you commune with them, it’s not just a projection of myself. It’s a sort of a window into that time, this room. You won't be able to travel about within their era of Citadel.”

“So I really am with you.”

“Yes. When you bond with me, you are getting all of me. I will know you in my former lives when I see you. And when you cross back over, I won’t be able to remember you meeting with me in those lives, except for when I see you again. I can’t. Paradoxes and all that.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t know I’ve met you before I actually meet you. It would break the chain of events. But there will be a little piece of you with me. You will be seared onto my hearts so I know I belong to you, and you alone. That’s why I haven’t wanted to bond with anyone until I met you. Of course, now, as you make those memories, because I know you, I’ll be able to see them.”

They were quiet for moment.

“Though, if you do go and visit the others, make sure you come back to me. Especially if you go visiting number eight, old seafoam green eyes over there. Don’t make me come in after you.”

She laughed and moved her leg to rest over his.

“And when I regenerate into the next guy, you can always come back and see me.”

She leaned up to kiss him. “I will.” After a few moments, she said, “If I had tried to open the door before tonight, would I have been able to?”

“After I told you not to?” He smiled. “Because you’re stubborn? Yes, but it wouldn’t have been the right time.”

“And the music I heard earlier?”

“That was me. It was the only way I could get your attention.”

“It pulled me here.”

“That was me. It’s the song of the bond. It’s always there, but you can tune it out.”

“So what happens now?”

“We will announce our engagement to the High Council, and then the wider Citadel, and then the kingdom. Plans will be made, official ceremony held, and then the private bonding ceremony. We’ll visit Ushas somewhere in there. And, of course, I’ll have to get rid of Socra, preferably tomorrow.”

“What will you do?”

“He’s basically committed treason. I’ll have to exile him. Just like… well. Not important. It’s either that or a swift run through his remaining regenerations, if the decrepit old man has any left. I don’t remember. Anyway, I don’t think you’d find the latter option agreeable. I’ll have to figure out Koschei as well.”

“What was her name again?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What did she actually do?”

“She knew about this room and tried to break into it. Look, she really was clever, pleasant. Everything I’d ever had or wanted in my close human friends. At least at the beginning of it all. I was still all nasty at the time. She grew to be quite clingy and that made it worse. And eventually I saw that she didn’t care about others as much as her pleasant demeanor projected. I imagine I would have let her go eventually. And then one night I woke up suddenly from what little sleep I’d been getting because she’d been trying to force the doors open.”

“That’s why you were so rude to me.”

“Yes.”

“But if you hadn’t been, I might not have told you off.”

“You probably would have eventually. You had only known me for a few hours. It was bound to happen sometime.”

“Theta, the music.” She leaned over him. “I heard the music that day, outside the door.”

“Yeah, you did, didn’t you?” He caressed her cheek. “I was reaching out for you even then. Didn’t know it at the time. Well, I’m sure I did, and I didn’t want to. Not because of you, of course. I wanted to push you away.”

“You didn’t think you deserved it. But nobody deserves to feel alone.”

“Well, some people.”

“Maybe.”

“I suppose, though, fear and loneliness. The biggest crimes are inspired by them.”

“See? If they weren’t lonely.” She laid her head on his chest again.

“War.”

“Yeah,” she said softly.

He shifted. “Ehm. There’s something I need to show you.”

She looked up at him. “What?”

“When you bond with someone, like I said, you bond with all of them. You can’t lie to your partner. You can’t hide anything.”

“Yeah.”

“And that means memories, too. Everything.”

She leaned over him again. “What’s wrong?”

“Not that you have to show all of your memories, per se, but I wouldn’t want to not want to show you any—“ His eyes snapped to hers when she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

“Theta, what is wrong? You can tell me anything.”

“Seems hardly appropriate to spoil a lovely night with a memory like this.”

“Is it… Theta, you talked about the war. Is it that?”

His silence spoke volumes.

“Why that?”

“I want you to know who I am. Who I really am.”

“No.”

“I don’t want you to see it later and hate me for it. You might as well see it now. You can still take that train.”

“No. I won’t hear you talk like this.”

“Rose, you deserve better than me.”

She cupped his cheek. “Look at me.” She could hardly take it, the sadness in his eyes. “I love you. And you’re not going to show it to me until you’re ready to make peace with it. And even then, you don’t need to show me. Because whatever happened, you’re not a monster, Theta, and that’s how I see it, and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer, hungrily claiming her lips as his own. He moved to her neck. “How long are you going to stay with me?” he murmured against her skin.

“Forever.”

“Not long enough.” He sounded disappointed.

She pushed on his chest and looked at him a little incredulously. “I’m doing the best I can.”

He smirked. “Not long enough to love you like you deserve.”

She smiled and buried her nose in his neck. She yawned.

“I see my fairly decentness has worn you out?”

She snorted and patted his chest. “Yep.”

“Then get some rest.”

“And then you can fairly decent me again when I wake up. And then we’ll need to tell my mum about us. And Gwen.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Rose, never ever bring up your mother and my prowess in the same thought.”

She giggled. “Sorry.”

“Try again later?”

“For the rest of our lives.”

\--

EPILOGUE

_“Theta.”_

_“Rose.”_

_“I’m bored.”_

He chuckled. _“Give me a little bit and I’ll find you.”_

 _“I don’t want to wait.”_ She slid her hand down his chest.

He shifted in his seat. _“Rose, I can’t right now. I’m discussing an important trade deal with the Boeshane Peninsula.”_

_“Trade shmade.”_

_“Really, you’d like the guy. He’s very pretty, seems like a good bloke. We could probably grab an ale with him later.”_ He sent her his view of Captain Jack Harkness, laughing about something or other.

_“Oh, he is pretty. Look at those blue eyes.”_

_“Prettier than me?”_

_“You had blue eyes like that once.”_

_“I did, but you haven’t answered my question.”_

_“Nobody’s prettier than you, blue eyes or brown or seafoam green.”_

_“Good.”_

She trailed her fingers over his growing hardness.

He shifted in his chair again. _“I told you I can’t right now.”_

 _“Can’t, or don’t want to?”_ She grinned.

_“Oh, I want. Very much. Desperately.”_

_“Come join me in this bath, then.”_

_“I can’t,”_ he whined.

 _“Yes, you can.”_ She guided his hand under the warm water down her torso.

He growled.

Lord Chancellor Flavia stopped. “My Lord?”

Theta sat up straight, blushed, and cleared his throat. “Ehm, sorry. Continue.”

Jack tilted his head and peered at him. “Duty calls?”

“What?”

“By all accounts, the Queen is lovely. Go on, find her before you embarrass yourself any longer. You’re wound up tighter than a lioness about to pounce on her dinner.”

Flavia rolled her eyes. “Again, Theta?”

Jack’s face lit up. “Again?”

Theta’s face grew a few shades darker.

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, it’s been over two hundred years. You really should be able to control your baser desires by now. Romana needs you to be a better example so she can learn the ways of the monarchy. And how disgraceful, in front of a foreign dignitary.”

Jack folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “I don’t mind.”

She shook her head and muttered, “You humans.”

“Go on, Dad. Flavia and I can handle it.”

He smiled lightly at his daughter and stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets, ever thankful he had innovated bigger-on-the-inside trousers after one too many mishaps. “I know you can. Flavia’s doing a better job teaching you than I ever could. That’s why I picked her.” He walked towards the door of the study, turning just before he left. “Captain Harkness, Rose and I would like to take you out on the town later. Good enough for you, Flavia? Surely I can handle entertaining our guest.”

He saluted. “Call me Jack. I look forward to it.”

Theta walked into the corridor, hearing Romana.

“That’s nothing compared to when they’re in the same room together. They can hardly keep their hands to themselves.”

He chuckled. _“You got me in trouble with Flavia again. Romana kicked me out.”_

_“Really, though, are you complaining?”_

_“Hardly. Now where were we?”_

_“I think you secretly like it, though. Me interrupting your meetings.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You could put up your barriers, but you don’t. And if you didn't want to spice up your meetings, you'd never talk about how bored you are. I think you enjoy the thrill of secrecy. Besides, you've initiated enough times yourself.”_

He smiled. _“Cheeky. You know, Romana’s smart enough. I could just let her take over.”_

_“No, you should still be there for her.”_

_“Can’t be if my wife pulls me out of meetings.”_

_“Don’t leave your barriers down, then. It’s not like you don’t know I’m going to poke you. I can’t help it if you’re so irresistible.”_

_“How do you feel about traveling?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Let’s get out. Go see the world.”_ He finally reached their bedroom.

_“You serious?”_

He leaned on the doorway to the bath to see Rose running her fingers through thick piles of bubbles and smiled. “Yes I’m serious. Let’s go.”

She looked up at him and her eyes lit up. “Not before you join me in this tub.”

He loosened his tie. “As my lady wishes.”

She watched him take off his suit, noting as he removed his pants, “My, you are desperate, aren’t you?”

“Can’t help it. You’re irresistible.” He slipped into the water across from her, pulling her foot to his chest and rubbing her calf. “She really is smart. Smarter than me.”

“Romana?”

“Yeah. And I really wouldn’t worry about leaving things in her hands. She’s so determined. Flavia’s a lot more flexible than Socra ever was, even if she rags on me about my ‘baser desires.’ She’ll be a better mentor for her than I could be.”

“Oh, stop.”

“No. I mean it. I don’t really care about running things. I’m not who she needs, and I’m not who Gallifrey needs anymore. It’s not a bad thing.”

“You want to give her a trial run?”

“Why not?”

“So what do you care about these days?”

He met her eyes. “You, of course. Something’s just not right if I’m not near you, even with the bond.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

He smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Traveling with you, I’d love it.”

He tugged on her leg, holding her hips when she straddled his lap. He brushed his nose against hers. “Have I told you that I love you?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. “A few times, but I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing it again.”

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

“I love you, Theta Sigma.”


End file.
